Bitch, you be crazy!
by Kyveli
Summary: The Blood Elf Horde Commander of the Frostwall Garisson returns to Khadgar's Arcane Tower, after Garona Halforcen is captured. And Jaina finaly gets what she deserves, after the onslaught she unleashed upon the Blood Elves at Dalaran. Non Cannon, AU.
1. Bitch, you be crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from WoW, except for my own original characters.

 **Author's note:** I really feel that Jaina should be held accountable for the onslaught she unleashed against the Blood Elves in Dalaran. And here, she gets what she deserves. At least in my opinion. Also, I pulled a minor character, Thalia Lightcaster from my Tragic Princess story. She will be the main OC, here. Some more will pop up from one of my other unpublished stories.

* * *

Bitch, you be crazy!

The air was hot and steamy, and it was very hard to breath. The intense humidity was frizzling her long black hair, and making it stick down her back. She was sweating profusely and the constant buzzing of the millions upon millions of insects was driving her insane. The smell was just unbearable, she had resulted to breathing from her mouth just so that she didn't lose her lunch. No matter how carefully she walked, she always ended up standing on puddles of stale, filthy water, filled with Light knows what king of creatures, both dead and alive. Already, she had been bitten several times at several different places by whatever passed as mosquitoes on Draenor. It may be a wanderous planet, even more fascinating than Azeroth with its diversity of ecosystems, but Zangara was really getting on her nerves. 'Magical lay lines, my well rounded, perky rear. Khadgar is mad as fuck for choosing this place to build his Arcane Tower', the Horde General shook her head, as she headed towards Khadgar's tower. The Shadow Priestess had just managed to track down, and capture Gul'dan's notorious assassin, Garona Halforcen. She tripped over countless traps, was chased by several swamp creatures and was even ambushed by the Rogue with a poisoned bolt while she kept taunting the Priestess to no end. But in the end, the Blood Elf cornered the notorious assassin in a cave. It was a vicious fight, Garona was fierce and powerful, her master, Gul'dan, had trained her well. But Thalia Lightcaster was no push over. She survived the three wars, the Burning Legion, the Scourge, Deathwing and the Sha. And more recently, Garosh Hellscream. She had been bruised, bloodied and beaten more times than she wanted to admit. She's been walking in the shadow of death for almost half a century now. And she was not going to allow a young, half Orcish Rogue escape her. She casted spell upon spell at Garona. Her "Shadow Word Pain" and "Vampiric Touch" spells, hurt and drained the Rogue greatly. "Shadowy Apparitions" left the Priestess and hit Garona hard, making her stumble backwards weakened and in excruciating pain. Shadow orbs generated by her magic, were surrounding Thalia in the form of black ravens. And she casted them all at Garona in the form of a "Devouring Plague", along with a "Mind Flay" spell. The combination of the two powerful spells, generated an even more powerful one, "Insanity", dropping Garona to her knees and then to her side, screaming in pain and fear. Thalia approached and knocked her out with her staff. By the time she came too, the Rogue was bound by powerful shackles and gagged in case she casted a spell. Thalia ransacked Garona's satchel to find the antidote that was causing her pain from the bolt the assassin shot at her. Being an Alchemist, she recognized it immediately and knew the amount she needed to take. She downed half of it, and kept the rest for research. She tugged at the chain, and forced Garona to stand up. She did not disarm the assassin from the fel poisoned dagger responsible for Khadgar's soon to be lethal wound if she didn't haul arse. She was going to send her straight to Khadgar's tower by the means of an incarceration/teleportation rune, so that the Magi can examine the dagger and discover a cure. Garona was too tightly and too completely bound to be able to use the dagger against Cordana or the Kirin Tor.

"You know, if I didn't pity you for what you've been through in your short miserable life, I would have killed you where you stand. But I know that Gul'dan is pulling your strings, and you're not truly responsible for the things you have done, both in this and our timeline, so I will let Khadgar help you free your self from the Warlock's control.", she informed Garona, and activated the rune that teleported the Rogue high up in Khadgar's tower without waiting for the assassin's reply.

Thalia found Khadgar still lying at the front of his tower, with Cordana Felsong by his side, just like she had left them about twenty minutes ago. But there was a new addition now. Jaina Proudwhore...er...Proudmoore, was kneeling beside him. Thalia sneered upon sight of her, she really hated that self righteous bitch. In her eyes, the former kind ruler of Theramore, the once helpful Archmage of the Kirin'Tor and champion of peace and cooperation between the Horde and the Alliance, was no better than that the warmongering fool, Garosh. As soon as Cordana saw the approaching Priestess, she run towards her.

"Thank you, champion! We got the murder weapon just in time. The Kirin Tor responded quickly. Jaina was here in minutes. But if you hadn't located Garona, the Archmage would have died for certain. Thank you, Thalia!", the Night Elf felt very grateful towards the Horde General.

"That is excellent news, Warden Felsong.", Thalia smiled at the Night Elf as she approached Khadgar and knelt beside him, completely ignoring Jaina. She took his wrist and checked his vitals. They were much better than before. Jaina frowned upon realizing that the Shadow Priestess before her, was a Blood Elf. She pursed her lips, and glared at her. Thalia continued to ignore her as she watched Khadgar slowly regaining his strength. Khadgar could not be lifted and carried to his chambers, any sort of movement would only increase his blood flow, spreading the curse further around his body. The Arch Mage slowly opened his eyes and started to get up groaning.

"Be still, Khadgar. Garona's dagger was enchanted.", Jaina put her hand on Khadgar's shoulder, who groaned again, "This wound in grisly. You should see a Priest.', she informed him, pointingly ignoring Thalia.

"Yea, a Priest like me, perhaps?', Thalia added, and glared at Jaina. 'Honestly, I'm standing right here. I am a Priestess, Light damn it. I just caught his would be assassin, what does this crazy bitch think I will do, that I would kill him just cause I'm Horde?', Thalia was becoming a bit edgy. Khadgar moved to a sitting position.

"No, no Priest. Cordana, stitch me up.", he said.

"Oh, for Light's sake!", Thalia growled and casted a "Flash Heal" spell at him, healing him completely. She withdrew a blood replenishing potion from her satchel and pored it down Khadgar's throat. 'Ha! Get a hold of that, you self righteous bitch! All your power, and you can't even heal a paper cut!', she sniggered inwardly.

"I see you've been working with the Horde.", Jaina pointed out, looking at Thalia with distrust.

"We're worlds away from the conflict in Azeroth. I need all the help I can find.", Khadgar said sighing at Jaina's bigotry.

"The rest of the council of six doesn't want the Horde anywhere near Kirin Tor business.", Jaina insisted. Thalia was getting really annoyed by that point, but held her tongue, waiting for Khadgar's response.

"It's not the first time I've disagreed with the council, and it won't be the last.", Khadgar hissed, very angry at Jaina's and the Kirin Tor's racist attitude towards the Horde in general and the Blood Elves in particular.

"Stubborn old man!", Jaina scoffed. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back for Thalia. She had enough with the witch's sass. Where does she get to speak to Khadgar like that? Doesn't she know what that poor man has been through? His entire life has been one disaster, one tragedy after another, and he has sacrificed so much to keep both worlds and everyone in them safe. And now, this insolent child dares to insult him?

"Stubborn old man, because he did not give in to the council of six stooges warmongering ways, Proudmoore?", Thalia drawled. She kept her shadowy form, ready to kick the stupid witch's arse if she tried anything funny with her. Jaina may be a powerful Mage, but Thalia was has been practicing all sorts of dispelling magic spells, and fighting monsters for over a century, being a hundred and fifty years old. She joined the clergy at the tender age of twenty, became a full fledged priestess on her thirtieth birthday, and has witnessed and battled unimaginable horrors way before Jaina's grandparents were even conceived. A little girl with an attitude is not going to scare her. Jaina's eyes grew wide as saucers at Thalia's reply.

"How dare you even speak to me, after what your kind did in Pandaria!", she hissed at Thalia. The Priestess snorted.

"And what, pray tell, did my kind do in Pandaria", Thalia asked. Jaina gasped. The nerve of that Blood Elf!

"Don't be coy with me, Blood Elf. You stole the Divine Bell from Darnassus and delivered it to Hellscream.", Jaina spat.

"And Arthas and his Human Death Knights destroyed everything in their path north of Gilneas, did we blame all Humans for that?", Thalia asked.

"That was different. Arthas had lost his soul, he could not control his actions, and neither could the Death Knights.", Jaina answered.

"But wasn't it Kel'Thuzad and the cultists, who brought the plague to Lordaeron in the first place? Did they misplace their souls as well?", Thalia raised an eyebrow at the sorceress.

"No, they were just misguided.", Jaina stammered, not liking were this was going.

"How convenient. Hundreds of Humans help destroy two powerful and prosperous kingdoms, kill thousands of innocent men, women and children, poison and corrupt the lands and everything in it, but that's alright, they were just misguided by a mad prince who heard voices. Yet, a handful of Sin'dorei steal an artifact from your allies, and suddenly our entire race must pay the prize and be wiped off the face of existence. What kind of half baked logic is that?", Thalia drawled.

"That artifact destroyed the Vale of Eternal Blossoms and unleashed a powerful malevolent being in the world.", the Mage stated as if it was the most horrific crime ever committed in Azeroth.

"Riiight...while Arthas and all his followers, both undead and living, spread rose petals, puppies and bunnies, and sprinkled fairy dust all over Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. Have you been in the Plaguelands lately, Human, or were you too busy planning world domination for the Alliance, by exterminating the Horde?", the Priestess asked the Archmage, in a typical Blood Elven drawl.

"The Horde needs to be dismantled, if world peace is to be established in the world.", Jaina answered imperiously.

"World Peace by extermination! What are you? A washed out beauty contest reject, on crystal Blood Thistle?", Thalia asked incredulously.

"My city was wiped out by the Horde. My people were slaughtered like cattle. You are a blight to this world, that needs to be destroyed.", Jaina yelled at Thalia.

"Your city was destroyed by a power hungry, demented man child, and his Kor'kron lackeys. No other Horde leader besides Garosh, wished for Theramore to be destroyed. Even Sylvanas condemned the use of the mana bomb. Cairne was murdered by Garosh, and Vol'Jin was almost assassinated as well for opposing him. Sylvanas hated Garosh for years and Lor'themar had started negotiations with your High King to rejoin the Alliance. Even the majority of the Orcs were rebelling against Garosh, how can you condemn my entire faction for the actions of a few? Your precious prince and his Scourge destroyed my kingdom and slaughtered ninety percent of our population. Did we demand the dismantling of the old alliance? Did we started to slaughter Humans indiscriminately like you did in Dalaran with my kind?", Thalia hissed.

"They were all Horde agents under the command of Hellscream, they betrayed the Kirin Tor and needed to be purged from my city!", Jaina screeched.

"Your city? Your city? Since when did Dalaran become your city? And are you trying to tell me that every single Sunreaver, who most of them resided in that damned city since its founding, is a Horde agent? That every shop owner was working for Garosh? Even the flower and the pie vendors? The young Mage apprentices, the school children, the innocent toddlers and babies that you threw into the Violet Hold were all Horde agents? What kind of crazy are you, woman?", Thalia shouted.

"Aethas Sunreaver knew about the theft of the Divine Bell, and said nothing. He swore that he knew nothing about the bombing of Theramore, he swore that his loyalties lay with the Kirin Tor, and not with the Horde, and then he covered for the Sunreavers who aided in the theft. You are all liars. Filthy, cheating liars, the lot of you. I should have purged you all from my city, the moment I replaced Rhonin!", Jaina screeched even louder, her face contorted into an ugly mask of pure hatred.

"For your information, Aethas did not find out about the theft, until after the deed was done. He was at Domination Point for an unrelated matter, when they arrived with the Bell, and protested about it. Garosh threatened to kill every single Sin'dorei soldier in Pandaria if he dared to inform the Kirin'Tor or anyone else for that matter. What was he supposed to do? Tell you, and let hundreds of his brothers and sisters die horribly at the hands of a raving lunatic? Garosh would have already used the Bell by the time Aethas returned to Dalaran to inform you. What would you have done? It was already too late.", Thalia retorted.

"That still doesn't explain why the retrieval team was comprised solely by your kind. And why did they agree to do it in the first place.", Jaina scoffed.

"Because they were the most talented. And didn't you hear me? Garosh threatened to kill them all. And not only that, but their families as well. Their children. What choice did they have, but do his biding?", Thalia was exasperated with Jaina's stupidity who was shaking her head in denial.

"No, no. Aethas should still have informed us. His loyalties should lie with the Kirin'Tor alone, and not with the Horde. He is not a Horde member, saving the lives of other Blood Elves are not his responsibility. The Kirin'Tor is.", Jaina screeched again.

"By the Light, Proudmoore! So in your tiny little mind, affiliation with a certain party, prohibits involvement or interference in the affairs of another, even when lives are stake, and said lives just happen to be the kin of the person involved. What kind of monster have you become?", Thalia could not believe what she was hearing.

"I am not a monster. Garosh is the monster. Aethas is the monster. The Blood Elves are the monsters. You are the monster. Not us. Not the Alliance. You should all be dismantled and purged, if world peace is to prevail in Azeroth. Interment camps just wont do anymore. Monsters like your kind should not be allowed to roam free to the world. You even pollute the air we breath. A cleansing is necessary if we are to survive. You mana junkies will be the first to go. The Night Elves should have executed you all, instead of just banishing you. Even back then you had outlived your own usefulness. All you ever brought, was destruction and suffering. You cannot be trusted with anything, you corrupt everything you touch.", Jaina was in a state of hysteria at this point, almost foaming from the mouth.

"You are a whole new kind of monster, witch! There are no words to describe what you've become. You are worse than the Paladin Arthas at Stratholme. You are worse than the Death Knight Arthas at the Sunwell, you are even worse than the Lich King Arthas in Icecrown. As a matter of fact, you put him, Neltharion, the Sha and Garosh to shame in your ruthlessness and insanity. At least they had style. You are just a big pile of raving, hysterical, rabid mess. No self respecting cultist will ever devote his or her life to you.", Thalia spat at Jaina in disgust.

"Don't you dare compare me to Arthas and the rest of them. Everything I did, I did for the safety of the people.", Jaina screeched.

"Hm, where did I here those words before. Oh yeah, now I remember, Arthas said that, right after the culling of Stratholme. At least he had a very valid reason for doing what he did that day. Everyone was infected, they were turning into undead monsters who attacked and infected the living. He had no choice and mourned deeply for their loss. I should know, I was there to comfort him, while you were busy running away with your self righteousness. In Dalaran, you just attacked my people indiscriminately, simply because they were Sindorei. You, along with those blood traitors, the so called "High Elves". Garithos would have been very proud of you. You outdid him in your bigotry and stupidity... **PROUDWHORE**!", Thalia roared.

" **THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR VENOMOUS TONGUE ELF! YOU WILL REGRET EVERY SINGLE INSULT YOU THREW AT ME, YOU BITCH. PREPARE TO MEET ARTHAS IN HELL. YOU SOUND LIKE YOU MISS HIM A LOT!"** , Jaina screamed and lifted both arms, in an attempt to cast a spell on Thalia. But the Priestess was much faster. She didn't even use a spell. She didn't have to. Jaina's close proximity and Thalia's months in Pandaria in the company of the Shadow Pan Monks did everything for her. A powerful punch in the nose sent Jaina flying in the air, and crushing a few meters away from her. A jab in the throat, silenced her, before she could a speak a spell and raise a shield or cast something harmful at Thalia who removed her shadow form, exposing her identity to Jaina, who gasped in recognition.

"Oh no you wont, Proudwhore! You will not use your magic against me just like you did on Aethas and my kin. And neither will I use my Light or Shadow magic on you. Because quite frankly, they are too good to waste on filth like you. You need to get every inch of your skanky arse kicked, and I'm more than obliged to take up the job. Because in the words of my Warchief, ' **BITCH, YOU BE CRAZY', AND SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS TO YOU A LONG TIME AGO. SELAMA ASHALANORE!** ", Thalia roared, and went on to give Jaina the beating of a lifetime, jabbing her throat every thirty seconds, to prevent her from casting any spells. Khadgar, who was stunned silent by the argument between the two women in front of him, finally came to his senses, and casted a shield over Jaina, who was beaten to a pulp. The spell pushed Thalia a few meters away from the Mage, and Khadgar froze her feet, to keep her from attacking Jaina again. Everyone else was too far away or too stunned to interfere before Thalia dealt some very serious damage on Jaina, who was now curled on the stone floor in front of Khadgar's tower, whimpering. Cordana and a Kaldorei Druid adventurer knelt beside her and provided her with first aid.

" **ENOUGH!"** , Khadgar roared. "I cannot believe what I have just witnessed here. Two noble ladies fighting like common tavern wenches, and then one giving the other a beating that would have put the Crimson Ring to shame. Seriously, what is wrong with you Thalia? What could have possibly possessed you, to beat Jaina within a inch of her life right here in my own house which is supposed to be a sanctuary for both factions?".

"Are you kidding me, Khadgar? That bitch murdered dozens of my kin in Dalaran, and threw hundreds more into the Violet Hold. Even small innocent children, simple vendors and shop owners. She had it coming for a long time. Someone had to put her in her place. She should consider her self lucky that I did not finish her off, just like I intended to.", Thalia scoffed at Khadgar.

"Be that as it may, you should have let your leaders handle that. It was not your place to resort to vigilante justice.", Khadgar tried to reason with Thalia.

"And which court will hear our plea? That bitch has already refuse to allow the Pandaren preside over our case. She did not even obey her own High King, when he ordered her to at least release all the Sindorei children and civilians from the Violet Hold, while the SI:7 investigated the Sunreavers' involvement in the theft. She can't be reasoned with, she's a rabid dog.", Thalia retorted. By that point, Jaina was healed to a very small extent, but was still in a lot of pain from the kicks and punches Thalia dealt her. Most of her bones were broken, and so were her teeth. She stood up with great difficulty, leaning heavily on Cordana and the Kaldorei healer, and glared at Thalia.

"This isn't over, Thalia Lightcaster. When next we meet, I will not be surprised by your Monk moves, and we will finish this one way or another.", she spat as she teleported out of Zangara.

"I'm looking forward to it", Thalia snorted and turned towards Khadgar.

"So are you going to release me from the ice, Khadgar? My feet are getting really cold, I would hate to get a frostbite in the middle of a tropical swamp. And you are ruining the hem of my pretty robe", she gestured at the tattered remains of what was once an immaculate set of dark violet Shadow Priest robes. Khadgar snorted.

"Normally, I would have left you like that overnight to think about what you have done, but fortunately for you, we have a lot of work ahead of us for the next few weeks. Now that we have Garona in our custody, we're gonna try to break her free from Guldan's control. Go back to your Garrison and take the rest of the day off. I want you here first thing in the morning. There are some artifacts all around Draenor, that I need you to retrieve for me. Then, we, or more correctly you are going to perform a good old fashioned exorcism, while I use said artifacts to free Garona. I know you can do it, you have been a Priestess for over a hundred years and have successfully performed dozens of exorcisms on people who were possessed by powerful demonic entities, and not mere Warlocks. Guldan is very powerful Warlock, mind, but he is still mortal and much weaker than the demons you have dealt with. I know that your primary specialization is Discipline, you only started to use Shadow from the first war onward, and after Arthas returned from Northrend all crazed up. Come and have a look, I've got everything you need in my tower. A ritual bath chamber, Discipline Priest robes and gear, a Holy Priest, so that you can confess your sins and be absolved, holy water and a tome of Divinity.", he said cheerfully, as Thalia followed him groaning and rolling her eyes at Cordana, who chuckled and smiled at Thalia in sympathy.

* * *

Stormwind City, Azeroth Prime

High King Varian Wrynn was sitting on his throne, pretending to be interested in Anduin's recounting of the last trip he took at the Exodar to attend a conference Velen held for Priests and Paladins about the fine intricacies of Holy magic and the Light. He was a Warrior dammit, a gladiator, the undisputed champion of the Crimson Ring, Lo'Gosh, the Ghost Wolf-King of Stormwind! What does he know about Holy magic, or any kind of magic for that matter? Swords on the other hand, and battle tactics? Now there's a subject he never tires to discuss. Or martial arts perhaps? He knows quite a few, and has recently started to learn the ways of the Monk from the Pandaren representative in Stormwind. He would have loved it if Anduin took a genuine interest in them. But nooo...Mr. Little Goody Two-Shoes was just too delicate to try it. All he is interested is Light this and Holy Magic that. Light forbids if he threw a punch once in a while. 'Is he really my son, I wonder! I was never any good in that sort of stuff, and neither was Tiffin. And he does look more like Arthas, than me. Oh, shut up, Varian, you know he's yours, he's got your eyes and jaw! But would it really kill him if he took an interest on the things I like, for a change? He hasn't wielded his bow and sword in months, not since he finished his formal training. And he hardly ever practices his martial arts anymore. What is going to happen to him after I'm gone? Will he ever be able to defend himself and his kingdom against every threat? Uther's ghost! He is still talking about Velen! Was that all he did while in the Azuremist islands? No trekking, hiking, hunting, or cherish the thought, dating? I know he likes girls, I see how he looks at Valeera when she prances around in those skimpy little outfits of hers, leaving nothing to the imagination. Why does she object to wearing a proper dress, one that covers those perky tits and that round, well toned and totally spankable and bitable arse of hers, for a change? Light, how I would love to bend her over and fuck her brains out. Shut up, Varian, she's closer to your son's age than yours, she's practically a baby in Elven standards, what is wrong with you? Well...I know what's wrong with me, I haven't had a good roll in the hey in two years! Not since Jaina started channeling Arthas, and shacked up with that blue Dragon Aspect of hers. The sparse chamber maid encounters don't count, that's just wham bang, thank you ma'am, and they are out of my chambers before I even get to pull my pants back on. Those nobles must have put the fear of Light in them about their liaisons with me. Poor lambs, I should really put those stuck up snobs back in their place, just because I refuse to marry one of their daughters, it doesn't mean that I can't have some fun with my servants. Especially if they are all so willing. And talking about lambs, I haven't had any lamb chops for quite a while. Or was it pork chops I've been craving? Definitely spare ribs. I would kill for an extra rare T-bone steak right now. Blast the brat, and his vegan phase. I've been eating only greens for months now. I'm a carnivore dammit, not a cow! I wonder if I could have just a salad with him, and then order the cooks to send me a steak tartar in my chambers later. And some lamb chops of course. And a stuffed turkey and gravy. And garlic butter potatoes. And a chocolate cake...YES, I will dine like a king tonight...oh wait, I am the king. I wonder if Valeera wants to join me for a late night dinner, she eats with an appetite of a man twice my size, I wonder where she puts it all! I can ask her, or maybe look for it my self...hehe! Oh shut up, Varian, she's still just a kid!', Anduin coughed, and Varian was brought out of reverie.

"Father, I stopped talking five minutes ago, and you kept on nodding. If you find my Velen stories boring, all you have to do is tell me", the Priest Prince chuckled. Varian shook his head.

"Nonsense, my son. I just had a very long day, I am feeling a bit tired and quite peckish. Should I call for an early dinner?", Varian tried to spare his beloved son's feelings.

"Of course, I'm a bit hungry as well.", Anduin nodded, but then turned around startled as a flash of light flooded the room and a badly bruised and beaten Jaina Proudmoore, appeared before them swaying, about to loose consciousness. A small puddle of blood was forming at her feet.

"Jaina, by the Light!", father and son both shouted, and run to her side. Varian caught her before she collapsed, lifted her in his arms, and run toward the rooms she used, whenever she visited Stormwind.

" **BRING EVERY SINGLE HEALER YOU CAN FIND TO THE KEEP. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A PRIEST, PALADIN, DRUID, SHAMAN OR MONK. SOMEONE MUST KNOW HOW TO PUT HER BACK TOGETHER. ANDUIN COME WITH ME, AND START WITH THE HEALING!"** , the king roared at the guards and his son, as he and Anduin run past them. As soon as he placed her gently to her bed, Anduin casted a diagnostic spell on her.

"By the Light, Father! She took a very nasty beating. Her nose and jaw are broken, she is missing several teeth and her skull is cracked. She has four broken ribs, a cracked pelvis, her left hand and leg are broken. And that's not all. Her right lung has collapsed, her spleen is raptured, and both of her kidneys and liver are in a really bad state. She's lost a lot of blood, from both internal and external bleeding. Whoever did this to her, meant to kill her. There is no doubt, this is an assassination attempt. But who would want to kill aunt Jaina?", Anduin wondered. Varian casted his son an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me, Anduin? Try like the Horde as a whole, Thrall included this time around. I'd put my money on the Sindorei, they have plenty of reasons to want her beaten to death, after the completely unreasonable and unfair onslaught she unleashed upon their kin in Dalaran.", Varian was surprised that his son forgot about what she did. He was there, in the bowels of Ragefire Chasm, underneath Orgrimmar, when Jaina demanded from him to dismantle the Horde.

"Of course, I was just so shocked to see her in this state, that I forgot about how much she has changed the past couple of years.", Anduin continued to cast every healing spell he knew at his adoptive aunt. He managed to stabilize her, and stop the bleeding. Her wounds started to slowly heal but more powerful and experienced healers were needed in order to reverse the damage completely, reconstruct her face and regrow her teeth. The Druid did a fair job stopping the bleeding, but the Night Elf was a feral Druid, so his healing capabilities were quite limited. Anduin was at least grateful that whoever that Druid was, was skilled enough to keep her alive so that he and the rest of the Stormwind healers could get to her. Soon, Jaina's chambers and the entire corridor outside, was swarmed by every kind of healer in Stormwind. Anduin chose the most skilled and talented ones, and sent the rest away. He motioned to his father to follow him to the sitting room, so that the healers can work in peace.

"This may take weeks, father, let us work on her, I will organize rotating shifts, we will be looking after her day and night.", Varian nodded, and went to his private study. A month later, Archbishop Benedictus, walked into the throne room, looking completely drained, but very happy.

"It is done, your Majesty. It took everything we had, but we succeeded in reversing the damage done to her. She's as good as new, and just as beautiful as before. Even more so, I might add, whatever those Druids and Shamans did to her, shaved at least ten years off her. And I'm being literal. She is several years younger, both internally and externally. But she will need a Priest's counsel to overcome her ordeal. I could recommend a few counselors that could mend her broken soul.", the Archbishop bowed to the king and took his leave. The rest of the healers followed suit. Varian rushed into her room and found Anduin sitting on a chair next to the bed. Benedictus was right, she looked a lot younger than before, even her hair was blonde again. 'I definitely need to meet those healers. I wouldn't mind at all if they shaved a few years off me as well.", Varian sniggered inwardly. She appeared to be sleeping, but opened her eyes as soon as she sensed their presence in her room.

"Varian, Anduin, I'm so sorry that you had to go into so much trouble over me. I was distraught, and you two were the first people I could think of as soon as I got away from her. But I suppose teleporting from Draenor all the way to Azeroth, must have taken quite a toll on me.", she winced.

"You have no idea aunt Jaina. All of your wounds reopened, and started bleeding again. You were lucky we got to you on time. You wouldn't have made it if we didn't.

"What happened, Jaina? Who did this to you? You mentioned that it was a "She". Was it some sort of native monster? An elusive female Ogre, perhaps? What kind of weapon did she use on you to cause so much damage?", Varian squeezed her hand.

"Well, it wasn't an Ogre in the literal sense, but she was an Ogre, nevertheless. At least in her soul, mannerisms and attitude. Who would have thought that a Blood Elf could throw a punch and a kick like that. It was Thalia Lightcaster, the Horde Commander of the Frostwall Garrison.", Jaina's face was contorted with disgust, as soon as she mentioned the Elf's name. Anduin didn't know her, but Varian gasped. He knew Thalia, he met her in Pandaria, she was the liaison between him and Lor'themar Theron. He got to know her a bit during the negotiations. He remembered an even tempered and collected woman, a born diplomat. And extremely beautiful, even for Elven standards. He recalled that Calia once wrote to him that Arthas took an interest in her during the events preceding the Culling of Stratholme, and for a while after. He wondered back then how far did they go in whatever little liaison they had. How could she be the same person who almost beat Jaina to death? 'No, Jaina must be mistaken. The Thalia I met and know, could not have acted like that, no matter what. She's a Priestess, for Light's sake. She may be a Shadow Priestess, but still, even they hate physical violence. She would have used her spells, not her fists. No, Jaina's finally gone completely and utterly insane, like the "Bitch, you be crazy" kind.'

* * *

 **Author's note:** Ok, some of you will probably protest about the beating Jaina received. How can a powerful Archmage be defeated by a Shadow Priestess? The way I see it, if Monk players and other classes can defeat Mages in the game, so can Thalia. "Jab" is a very useful silencing move. And like I wrote, Jaina was surprised. They will have another encounter in one of the following chapters, and it will be Mage vs Shadow Priest. They will fight on equal ground, and deal serious damage at each other. As to who will win, who knows? But one thing's for sure. The Shadow Priest's DPS will be pre WoD. I had enough with the nerfing of my favorite class!

Furthermore, this story is written from a Blood Elf's point of view. So it is more Horde biased. To a Blood Elf, Jaina is a warmonger who slaughtered Blood Elves indiscriminately, making her no better than Arthas. So whatever excuses Jaina had for unleashing her onslaught on mainly defenceless shop owners and vendors, hold no water for someone who witnessed the annihilation of ninety percent of her kin.

The phrase: "You need to get everything inch of your arse kicked, comes from the sixth season of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" series, where Willow goes all magically berserk after Tara was murdered. She said that to Buffy, before they fought at the season's finale. And the "Bitch, you be crazy", phrase, was courtesy of Paris Writer.

Thank you, Confeti Confederation for your review. And the two anonymous guests of course. XD


	2. Tea and Sympathy

Tea and Sympathy.

Krasarang Wilds, Pandaria. Two years ago.

Special agent David Mulder, the Fox, finally had a day off. And he was planning on making the most of it. He spotted a beautiful, secluded pond on top of a hill, a while back, and was more than eager to check it out and make sure that it was secure, before he brought Valeera. They could spend the day here exploring, swimming and having a pick nick. And if things go very well, he would finally propose to her. It's been a very rocky road. The first time he saw her, they tried to kill each other. How could he have known that she was best friends with his king, and on a mission to kill Onyxia? All he knew was that a Blood Elven assassin had littered the streets of Stormwind with dead guards from the "Pig and Whistle" inn all the way to to the keep, and was desperately trying to get to Lady Katrana Prestor. And he did everything in his power to stop her. But she was an unstoppable force. She killed dozens of guards in her wake, without a second thought. Yet others, she simply knocked out. She even hesitated in killing him. She just parried his attacks, kicking and sending him flying. A light slicing move down his face, cut off the scarf that was hiding his face, dealing a very faint scar on his cheek, under his eye. A similar move revealed her face and an identical cut appeared on hers, courtesy of his dagger. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of his face, while he gasped at the stunning beauty before him. He almost dropped his daggers from the shock. Yes, Blood Elves were good looking as a race, yes, Blood Elven females were the most beautiful women in Azeroth. But her looks surpassed every expectation he ever had about her species. He recovered quickly, and tried to defend himself from her half baked attempts to disarm him. It was like she was enjoying sparring with him. He knew that he sure did. But their time was up, more guards and SI:7 agents joined the dance, and soon the stairs of the keep was stained by the blood of the guards. But not the agents. They were just knocked out again. 'Curious, why would she spare some, while killing mercilessly others?', Mulder wondered, as he run back inside the long corridor of the keep, after the assassin kicked him down the stairs. Unfortunately, a flash of bright white light blinded them all, and by the time everyone recovered, the assassin was running full speed down the stairs, and as far away from the keep as possible. A quick look behind him reassured him that Lady Prestor was alright. He then took after the assassin, he had to capture her, he had to question her, he had to know why she was so picky on who she killed and who she spared. Why did she spare him? He was very embarrassed to admit that she bested him a couple of times during their dance...er fight, yet she did not kill him. She just kicked him away. And what forced her to flee? She could have easily killed Lady Prestor, why would she just run away like that, after she defeated them all. He was about a hundred yards behind her, she was heading towards the outer walls behind the old town. When she reached the walls and run up the stairs, she looked back. They locked eyes. As if on cue, they both touched the identical scars under their eyes. Then the assassin turned around and jumped. By the time Mulder reached the wall, she had disappeared. And he knew, right there and then. He was hopelessly and desperately in love with that Blood Elf. He could have been knocked by a feather, when a month later, he saw her standing bold as brass right next to the king at the stairs of the keep, the very ones she had painted red with the blood of Stormwind guards, as Varian waved at the ecstatic crowd who was celebrating the return of their king. Sensing that someone was looking at her, she turned and spotted him standing next to Mathias Shaw, a few yards to the left of the king. She grinned and winked at him. That sealed the deal for him. He pursued her relentlessly, and ten years later, he was ready to tight the knot with her. He stood in front of the pond daydreaming about her...again. A pebble splashing in the water, brought him out of reverie. He looked around, startled.

"Relax, Human. I am here under a flag of truce. I have a message from my leaders, for your king's ears only. I mean you no harm. I will reveal my self to you, if you promise me that you wont plunge those sinister looking daggers into my heart.", a calm, cultured and a tad sarcastic voice whispered.

"Very well, since you are here under a flag of truce, you might as well reveal your self to me. You are a Sindorei if I'm not mistaken, judging by your accent and your tone of voice", Mulder slowly turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Very astute, Rogue. You are definitely worth being an SI:7 agent.", the Blood Elf chuckled, and a Shadow Priestess appeared before him in full shadow form waving a white flag.

"Am I going to see your face, Priestess?", Mulder asked her.

"I'm afraid that I cant do that just yet. Though we've been very careful about approaching Lion's Landing and following you here, we are not completely certain that no Garosh's lackeys have followed you or us here. Our concealment and detection orbs are good, but Light knows what those green little rascals have invented to fool the detection orbs they themselves invented in the first place. But you may strip search me if you want. Or have your king do it, I don't care.", the Blood Elf shrugged, and Mulder blushed.

"Uh...that won't be necessary...ma'am.", he stammered, "I have orbs that can do that for me. But I will need your staff as proof of your pure intentions.", he pulled out an orb from his satchel and run it all over her body.

"All clear. Your staff please, my lady.", Mulder opened his palm.

"Oh, very well.", the Priestess sighed and unstrapped her staff from her back handing it over to the Rogue.

"I'll hearth back to Lion's Landing to inform my superiors and the king. You should expect me, and probably more agents back here within the hour. You will be searched again.", he informed the Blood Elf.

"I understand, I'll just sit here and enjoy the scenery.", she sat on a rock next to the pond and laced her hands on her lap. Mulder nodded at her and activated his hearth rune. True to his word, he returned within the hour, accompanied by about a dozen guards, SI:7 agents, a Mage and Mathias Shaw himself. The Priestess stood up, and nodded at the Spymaster. Shaw, returned the gesture.

"My lady, I am Spymaster Shaw. The king has agreed to meet with you. But before you do that, you will be searched here for any sign of explosives or other destructive devices, poisons and daggers. You will then be teleported to a holding cell within the keep of Lion's Landing, where you will be searched even more extensively, and then the king will come and see you. As soon as he, and the rest of us are convinced that you pose no threat, you will be escorted to his office, where you can deliver your message to him. I see that you are a Blood Elf, and therefore smart enough to not try anything stupid while you're alone with him. He may be a gentleman, but he will not hesitate to rip your spine out, if make a wrong move.", Shaw raised an eyebrow at the Elf.

"Of course, Spymaster.", the Elf opened her arms in a welcoming gesture, allowing the agents and the Mage to search her. As soon as they were satisfied, she was teleported to a holding cell. There, more agents searched her more intensively, by running more orbs all over her. When they were satisfied that she posed no harm, the king appeared. He walked half way towards the cell, and then stood clasping his hands behind his back. The Priestess deactivated her shadow form and revealed her self before the king. Varian's eyes grew wide. Her extraordinary beauty stunned him and left him speechless. Tall for a Blood Elf, thin but quite curvy, with waist long raven black hair. Her face was flawless, almond shaped eyes, beautiful small nose, and red sensual lips. Her eyes, once sapphire blue, now glowed green in fel magic, but he could still spot a blue tint around her irises. She was dressed in a simple heavy linen, white robe, with a high waist and a low cut. It flowed in an alpha line down her waist and hips, ending at her delicate ankles. Sheer white linen fabric left her quarter length tight sleeves, covering her forearms and going past her wrists. A pair of open toed, flat sandals graced her feet. She was belt, shoulder pads, jewelry and heirlooms free, even her hair were flowing free down her back, indicating that she was hiding nothing that could be used as a weapon. Her hands were laced in front of her lower abdomen, covered by her bell-shaped, uneven sleeves. She smiled and bowed her head at the High King of the Alliance.

"High King Wrynn, I am Commander Thalia Lightcaster of Quel'Thalas, it is a great honor to meet you.", she introduced her self to Varian. He liked her voice. It was sweet, calm and cultured.

"Commander Lightcaster, welcome to Lion's Landing. To what do we owe the pleasure?", the Warrior King asked the Priestess.

"I bring a message from my Regent Lord. It's for your ears only, your Majesty. I am unarmed, my staff is in your possession, and the dampening fields in this place, will prevent me from using staffless magic. And no one would be fool enough to attack Lo'Gosh with her bare hands.", Thalia opened her hands to indicate that she was harmless. Varian raised an eyebrow at Shaw.

"She's been thoroughly searched, your Majesty. She as harmless as a newborn puppy.", the Spymaster reassured the king.

"Very Well. Commander Lightcaster, we will reconvene at my office. Shaw will escort you there.", the king turned heal and walked out of the holding area.

"My Lady, if you would please come with me.", Shaw opened her cell door and beckoned at her. They walked up the stone stairs and turned right, in a well lit corridor. Several guards eyed her curiously, but said nothing. Thalia followed Shaw, as they went up another set of wooden stairs and turned right again. He stopped at the second door and knocked.

"Enter", the king's voice sounded from behind it, and Shaw opened the door and led Thalia in. The king was sitting behind his office, a large tea set and a platter of sandwiches were placed on top of the desk. He motioned to the Priestess to sit on the chair on opposite side of the desk.

"Have a seat Commander, help your self to some refreshments, it must have been quite an ordeal for you to get past Hellscream's spies to get to me.", he poured a cup of tea for Thalia and pointed at the sandwiches. "Milk, sugar, honey?"

"Just plain for me, thank you, your Majesty.", Thalia smiled at the king, grateful that he was considerate enough to offer her something to eat and drink. She hadn't had anything since yesterday morning, when she left Silvermoon City. The portal to the Shrine of Two Moons was the easiest part of her trip. Getting to Lion's Landing was the tricky part. She leaned closer to take the tea from the king's hand, and grabbed a sandwich. They both tasted divine. Varian took a bite of his sandwich and washed it down with some tea. He looked at the Priestess, who practically inhaled hers, and was now enjoying the fragrant green tea.

"So, Lady Lightcaster. What brings you to my neck of the woods.", the king inquired, after he was satisfied that his "guest" was comfortable. Anduin's counsel has changed him a great deal in the past decade. If this had happened ten years ago, he would be having this conversation with the Blood Elven emissary in the dungeons. He would be standing outside her cell, while she would be chained on the wall naked, and with ten guards pointing their swords at her. Varian mentally patted himself on the back. He has changed a lot since the first years of his return.

"As you well know, your Majesty, we seceded from the Alliance during the third war after the despicable way Grand Marshal Garithos and many of his Human troops treated our Prince and the rest of us. We marched to Lordaeron to help the Humans against the Scourge, and as a token of their gratitude, we were assigned to suicide missions, then arrested, nearly tortured, raped and executed. And the Humans of the Kirin Tor in Dalaran, either ignored our suffering, or joined them in abusing us. Archmage Modera, a member of the Council of Six, a close friend of Prince Kael'thas, spearheaded the Kirin Tor assault against my people, instead of intervening and saving us from that deranged bigot Garithos.", Thalia shuddered as she recalled the way the Human guards leered at her, while she was held in the Dalaran prison. And hadn't it been for the timely intervention of the Prince himself and the Naga, she would have been ganged raped by them. Rommath was bound in arcane shackles, they had just finished beating him up, before they decided to turn their attentions at the beautiful Priestess who was screaming at them to leave the poor Mage alone. Modera wanted to get her sticky paws on Rommath's research, and he blatantly refused to reveal his secrets. Frustrated by his refusal, she told the guards, to beat him, until he relented. When they realized that they would get nothing out of him, having slipped into unconsciousness a while back, they decided that a different approach was in order. They would all rape his friend, until he woke up and decided to speak, sparring her from further abuse. Two ugly and filthy guards lifted her up roughly. Another stood before her, pulling his pants down. Thalia caught her self in time from laughing at his almost nonexistent manhood. That would have only enrage them and harm her even worse. He grabbed the collar of her robes, with both fists, and ripped them off her. But before he could go any further, the cell door was blasted open, and a very angry Kael'Thas stepped through. When he saw what they were about to do to Thalia, and the state of Rommath, he roared in fury. With a swish of his hand, all the guards were set on a slowly burning fire, that was melting their flesh away, piece by piece, and no matter how much they rolled on the ground, the fire continued to consume them. The Prince removed his cloak and wrapped the sobbing Priestess with it, hugging her and murmuring words of comfort, while stroking her hair. When Thalia calmed down enough, she knelt beside the still unconsious Rommath and casted every healing spell she knew at him. When he recovered with a smile of gratitude towards her, the Prince asked Rommath, if he was strong enough to portal Thalia back to Silvermoon. He wanted her to to inform Lor'themar about the Humans' duplicity and betrayal. When the Prince decided to go look for a cure for their addiction and fight the Scourge, Thalia agreed to accompany him as far as Dalaran, so that she could determine the fate of her close friend Calia Menethil and her young son, Edmond, and then return to Silvermoon and offer her healing powers to the suffering survivors. Kael, being very close to Calia, agreed that they should look for them while in Lordaeron and save them from the Scourge and her brother, if possible. Kael especially, needed to find them and ensure that they were alright, he and Calia did not part in the best of terms a few weeks earlier. He was angry and devastated by what Arthas did to his homeland and lashed out at both Jaina and Calia, who went to offer their apologies and condolences about Arthas' actions. But his angry words sent both of them running out of his home in tears. He felt so guilty now. One, is at the other side of the Great Sea and beyond his reach, and the other is most likely dead. They could not find a single trace of Calia and her young son, Edmond. Could they have possibly taken a ship to Theramore? No one knew. Grief stricken, the Prince and the Priestess parted ways, one towards eventual salvation, and the other towards his doom. Varian's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"I read the reports and the complaints made by Lor'themar Theron, I was disgusted by the way you were all treated. I would have executed Garithos and his cronies, if Sylvanas hadn't done that already. I am sorry by the way you were treated. I hope that you were not harmed. Please continue.", he nodded and encouraged her to continue.

"I was not harmed, at least in the physical sense. Prince Kael'Thas timely arrival and intervention, spared me from being gang raped by Garithos' guardsmen.", Varian closed his eyes, and growled like a wolf. Rape was one of the most heinous crimes in his books. He did not condone or tolerated such behaviors from his own men, and have ordered the torture and execution of anyone found guilty of it. It did not matter if it was during a skirmish in a battleground, a drunken pub crawl in the city, or domestic abuse. The rapists paid very dearly for it.

"However, Grand Magister Rommath was severely beaten by them. I was sent back to Silvermoon by our Prince, everyone else took the portal to Outland and eventually joined the Illidari. When Lor'themar Theron heard about the way we were treated, he was outraged. He protested to the leaders of the Alliance, but only king Magni Bronzebeard responded, offering his sympathy. Everyone else ignored him.", Thalia continued her story.

"Bolvar never received Theron's letter. Onyxia made sure of that. She wanted the Alliance weakened. Gilneas would never have answered back then, and Alterac was already destroyed. Had I been there, I would have put an end to Garithos' bigotry. But I didn't even know my own name back then.", Varian cut in. Thalia nodded and smiled.

"We did not blame you personally, Κing Wrynn. We know all about the whole Onyxia mess. Our blame is now placed on Garithos and some Human officers guards and Kirin Tor alone. My Regent Lord, and the rest of the Sindorei felt betrayed by the old Alliance back then, so we seceded. A few months after Arthas had left the Eastern Kingdoms, Sylvanas contacted Lord Theron, and informed him about the possibility of the Sindorei joining the Horde. After we proved our worth by slaying Dar'Khan Drathir, Thrall welcomed us to his family of misfits. He was a great Warchief, he helped us a lot, and we gladly offered our assistance, eager to pull our own weight. We sent people to Outland to fight the Legion and try to retrieve our wayward prince, we joined the offensive against the Scourge in Northrend, and we did our part in defeating the Lich King, thus avenging the slaughtering of our people. But then, the Cataclysm came. And everything changed. For reasons unknown, experts in Silvermoon and Thunderbluff are still trying to determine the logic behind such decision, Thrall not only joined the Earthen Ring, but named Garosh acting Warchief. We were all extremely surprised by that decision. High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof was too old and weak to be a suitable candidate, the Dark Lady Sylvanas was still mistrusted because to the Wrathgate incident, and my Regent Lord was still too busy trying to rebuilt our homeland. Chieftain Vol'jin was the perfect candidate for the job, he was part of the Horde from the very day it was founded, he was well respected among all the different races of the Horde and not just his own kind, and his love and loyalty towards the Horde was extremely fierce. And he is a formidable and cunning warrior of course. High Overlord Saurfang would have also made an excellent Warchief, but he was still in Outland, grieving for his son. So because of his father's legacy and his status as a war hero during the Lich King campaign, Hellscream became Warchief of the Horde. And things started to get worse by the minute. We all thought that he would grow into his new role, that he will mature in it just like Thrall did. Alas, he became worse by each passing month. He invaded Kaldorei territory, claiming that the Horde had every right to the resources of Aszhara and Ashenvale. He then pushed on to the Stonetalon Mountains, ordered Sylvanas to invade Gilneas and send troops to Southshore, the Alterac Valley, and the Arathi Basin. He also ordered Lor'themar to assist Sylvanas. When he created an entire fleet of airships to invade the Twilight Highlands and defeat the Dragonmaw Orcs, he chose to attack Alliance airships instead, destroying thus his own fleet. The point is that he begun unnecessary skirmishes with the Alliance, all over Azeroth. Instead of focusing on Deathwing, we wasted souls and resources on pointless warfare. Now I won't say that the Alliance was entirely innocent in all of this. The Southern Barrens were invaded and the Tauren village of Taurajo was wiped out. Honor's Stand, and Northwatch Hold were built, the latter too close to Orgrimmar for comfort. Hellscream blamed Jaina Proudmoore for that. So in retaliation, he mana bombed Theramore. A stupid move, because Jaina was not immediately involved in the destruction of Taurajo, but rather stood by idly, as Tauren civilians were murdered, and Northwatch troops lay siege at the Great Gate of Mulgure. Not to mention that any Horde member venturing south of Ratchet, along the Merchant's coast, risked being slaughtered by Theramore Commandos. And there was a camp full of Theramore Marines Preservers and Officers there as well. Reports were very blurry as to who ordered all that. They say that even you were not aware that Alliance Commanders have been attacking strategic targets within Horde territory, and neither did Jaina. But that didn't matter to Garosh and neither did he want our secret intelligence corps to investigate the real culprits. It just gave him the excuse he needed, to destroy Theramore. But targeting civilians goes against the Horde's code of honor. He disgraced our faction. We were all disgusted and sick of his warmongering ways, but were too weak to do something about it. We, were still recovering from the Scourge, the Echo Islands had just been regained, and Mulgore was suffering from attacks by the Grimtotem and the Centaurs. Not to mention that we all had to deal with the Twilight hammer cult all over Azeroth. A weak excuse, I'll admit to that. We should have done more to prevent his aggression and perhaps stop him, but our own weaknesses overpowered our sense of morality. The truth of the matter was that we were terrified of Hellscream, his spies and lackeys. And he continued to become even more aggressive with each passing day.", Varian knew about all that before, but it was quite refreshing to hear an otherwise loyal member of the Horde to openly admit to all of this.

"It is no secret that I hate Hellscream with a passion, Lady Lightcaster. To know him is to hate him, after all. What I never understood was why on Azeroth did Thrall name him as his successor. I could only assume that he was drunk off his face when he announced that.", Thalia chuckled.

"To be honest, we all assumed the same thing. Wagers were actually placed on the amount of alcohol Thrall consumed before the announcement. Garosh was not amused. He arrested the goblin bet holder, and cut his ear off. My Regent lord openly protested about Hellscream's increasing aggression, and in retaliation, the "Warchief", started assigning an increasing number of Sindorei in Pandaria on very dangerous missions, one being attacking Lion's Landing and the surrounding area. And he insisted upon the frequent presence of our Regent Lord and the rest of the Triumvirate. Our population is very small, we cannot afford to lose young people on pointless skirmishes, and he knows that. He just wants to intimidate our leaders into submission", the Priestess frowned.

"He is truly a ruthless monster. It's no wonder that everyone is rebelling against him.", Varian shook his head.

"And this is where my Regent Lord's message comes in, your Majesty. He intends to secede Quel'Thalas from the Horde. That is not the Horde that we swore the Blood Oath to. This is an abomination run by a monster. The Silvermoon Triumvirate wishes to return the Sindorei back into the folds of the Alliance. If you'll have us.", Thalia dropped the proverbial bomb at Varian, who chocked on his tea, nearly spraying it all over Thalia. He coughed for a whole minute, before Thalia decided that it was appropriate to pat his back and help him catch his breath again, casting a "Flash Heal" for good measure. When Varian recovered, he looked up at her and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me, my Lady. This is quite the bomb you dropped on me. I will need some time to let this sink in and confer with my advisers and the rest of the faction leaders. Come back in a week. Shaw will provide you with a hearthstone. And he will return your staff of course. You will materialize straight into this office, but only at a certain time, and only with my consent. Until next week, my Lady", he stood up, opened the door for her and ordered Shaw to provide her with the the hearthstone and her staff.

"Of course, King Wrynn, I'm looking forward to our next meeting.", Thalia bowed her head at Varian, and took the hearthstone and her staff from Shaw. She then activated her own and returned at the Sunfury Spire in Silvermoon City. The Silvermoon Triumvirate was eagerly expecting news from her.

"Well? Did you meet him?", Lor'themar asked. Thalia smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, Lord Regent, I did. I explained our current situation at him, and then delivered your message. He nearly chocked on his tea from the shock. But he did promise to give our request serious consideration. He's expecting me back, same time, next week. We will have our answer then.".

"That's too long, Thalia. Our people are dying in Pandaria. We need to save them now.", Rommath shook his head frowning.

"They are very skilled Rom. We've instructed them all to not take any unnecessary risks. They will appear to be following Hellscream's orders, but will lay low, draw it out and await orders. They're smart, they can talk their way out of everything. They can survive another week out there.", Halduron reassured his friend.

"I wish I could share your optimism Hal. Hellscream's eyes are upon us and our people. He knows that we are not satisfied with his rule and might try something funny. He's just not certain as to what we are up to yet. Right now he thinks that we might be helping Vol'jin. If he discovers that we are planning a defection, he will wipe out as many of us as he can get his sticky paws on. Let us hope that Wrynn comes to a decision faster than that. We cannot afford any more deaths.", Lor'themar sighed.

"We will get out of this situation victorious, Lord Regent. I spoke with him for over an hour. He is not the hotheaded brute we thought he was. He was calm, polite and very reasonable. He even offered me tea and sandwiches. He was a perfect gentleman and I am confident that he will come to a reasonable decision. The scales will tip to his favor greatly if he allows us back in the Alliance. He will only have to worry about Sylvanas in the Eastern Kingdoms, and with no support from the north, Sylvanas will lose her grip on Gilneas. I'm sure that Greymane will love that. He will support us. The Dwarves were very supportive towards us when Garithos mistreated us during the third war. They wont be opposed to us becoming their allies, and neither would the Gnomes. Velen helped us a lot with the restoration of the Sunwell, and forgave our Prince's and his Sunfuries' trespasses. Our main concern should be Tyrande. Though since she forgave the Highborn and welcomed them back to Kaldorei lands, would she object that much if the Highborns' descendants became her allies? Jaina will support us, and I'm confident that she can convince Vereesa and the rest of the High Elves. I've got a very good feeling about all of this.", Thalia grinned at the Triumvirate.

"That's because you are sleep deprived and very tired, Thalia. Go home, my dear, draw a long bath and have a good night's sleep. You have earned it. We will talk tomorrow.", Lor'themar squeezed Thalia's shoulder and motioned towards the exit.

"Very well. Goodnight gentlemen.", Thalia tilted her head at the gorgeous trio. They bade her goodnight, and she descended the ramp leading to the Court of the Sun. She owned a tiny flat at the Bazaar, so it did not take her long to get there. Her main home was a small cottage at the Eastern side of Sunstrider's island, all Priests owned property there. She knew that she should really be heading there instead, but she was exhausted and needed to rest first.

The week passed painfully slowly, for both Thalia and the Triumvirate. The leaders of Quel'Thalas were worried sick about the fate of the Sindorei troops in Pandaria, and what the leaders of the Alliance will decide. Thalia was torn between putting their minds at ease, questing in Pandaria, puting up a facade for Garosh, that the Sindorei were still loyal to him, and placating her family about her long absences from Quel'Thalas. She just could not decide which task was easier. But she pressed on. When it was finally time to go meet the Warrior king, she thanked the Light and the Sunwell that she can finally spend a couple of hours at peace. She dressed in a similar set of robes, but crimson colored this time, and activated the hearthstone. She materialized in King Wrynn's office. He was standing by the window overlooking the ocean, hands clasped behind his back. He turned around and gave her an appraising look, smiling appreciatively at her choice of robes.

"King Wrynn.", the Priestess bowed her head with a smile.

"Lady Lightcaster, welcome! And forgive my boldness, but red is definitely your color. You should wear it at all times.", the king gave her a wolfish grin. Thalia blushed at that. She never expected to receive a compliment from the leader of the opposite faction. But then again, he was still a red blooded male in his prime, and always appreciated the sight of a beautiful woman.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I am honored.", she smiled.

"Please, have a seat. I ordered green tea again and the same kind of sandwiches, since you loved them so much last time.", he gestured at the refreshments on his desk.

"I..er...yes...about last week...I left Silvermoon in the wee hours of the morning to portal to the Shrine of Two Moons, and spent an entire day trying to get close enough to your agent. I didn't eat or drink anything the entire time.", Thalia felt quite embarrassed for wolfing down three Sandwiches and drinking two cups of tea last time she was here. Varian finished off the rest of the platter and drained the pot, even though they were both huge. Big man, big appetite.

"I would imagine. You went through a lot to get here. And don't feel embarrassed. I enjoy seeing a woman with a healthy appetite.", Varian smiled at the gorgeous Priestess. He moved around and sat on his chair, and Thalia sat opposite him just like last time. She took the cup offered to her, and a sandwich, promising to her self that this was the last one. Alas, they were all gone in minutes, before they even started to talk. Varian ate most of them though, but she did managed to eat two more. They looked at each other and laughed. The king called for another platter and went straight down to business.

"I informed the council and the other faction leaders. They were not opposed to the idea at all, but they do have some very specific demands though. The Dwarves and Gnomes especially. Your Reliquary has uncovered many ancient relics and secrets, and the Dwarves are very eager to get their hands on them. They also love mining, so any information about ore, gold, silver and precious gem locations, will probably be very useful for them. The Gnomes are interested in Goblin technology secrets, it will come in handy during the war against Hellscream. Velen had no demands, but Maraad wants some compensation for the damage the Sunfury Elves caused to the Exodar and their new home. Tyrande wants you to accept the Druids' help in curbing your hunger for arcane magic, allow them to attempt to heal you from your addiction and reverse the damage at the Dead Scar and the Ghostlands. And she is not entirely opposed in opening trade relations with you. Genn Greymane was very pleased with this development, he expects your full support in retaking Gilneas from the Forsaken. He would like to establish a Worgen base of operations close to the Thalasian Pass, that will serve both as a staging area for an assault against Sylvanas as well as an extra force against the Amani and whatever rogue Scourge forces remain in your lands. I would like to start trading with you as soon as possible, all ports will be open to you, as soon as you open Sunsail Anchorage to Alliance vessels. Your military support will be required here in Pandaria, but your numbers will be far less than what they are now. In fact, I am prepared to send all of you home, if you provide me with all the Horde numbers, bases, and missions, here in Pandaria. At least everything you know. Any kind of intelligence would be greatly appreciated. Hellscream cannot win this war, and your people's aid will be instrumental in saving the lives of thousands of souls. These are the demands of the Alliance, we, especially, I, are very pleased that the Silvermoon Triumvirate chose to contact us, we did miss you a lot during these past ten years.", Varian concluded. Thalia remained silent for a few minutes and that worried Varian. 'Did we ask for too much? Does she think that we just want to take complete advantage of them?'. Then Thalia smiled.

"Thank you, King Wrynn. I will relay your demands to the Triumvirate, we will discuss your demands, and I will come back as soon as possible.", she informed the king.

"Are you part of the council, Lady Lightcaster?", Varian wondered about how the Blood Elven government was run after Anasterian was murdered by Arthas, and Kael'Thas lost himself in his addiction and eventual insanity that led him to betrayed them all.

"Yes, I became part of the council after the old one was killed off by the Scourge. There are very few of us left, so the council is quite small. It's just the Triumvirate, Lady Liadrin, the Blood Knight Matriarch, Lady Veline Bladestar, the head of the Warrior order and me.", Thalia frowned thinking about how much of a strain the seat of the council has put in her life. Not only was she expected to be the head of the Blood Elven forces here in Quel'Thalas, but she also had to attend council meetings very often and act as the liaison between Lor'themar and Varian. That left very little time for her self and her family.

"I see. Does that mean that you spend most of your time in Silvermoon City?",Varian wondered whether she was willing to become the ambassador in Stormwind, if she was already used to spending most of her time in an urban area.

"By the Light, no King Wrynn. I am stationed here in Pandaria. All Sindorei forces answer to me, and I answer to Nazgrim. I have my own quests, both Horde and Pandaren, and I've been spending a lot of time with the Shado-Pan, learning the ways of the Monk. I do return to Silvermoon every fortnight for council meetings, but I spend most of my time in the field. We all pull our weight in Quel'Thalas now. Even high ranking officials and officers, are expected to get their hands dirty.", Thalia was amused by Varian's startled expression. He was not used seeing nobles out in the field, they usually pranced around the keep like over swollen peacocks, making his life difficult.

"Really? The entire council?", Varian was finding it hard to believe.

"Everyone except for the Regent Lord. He is too valuable for our people to lose in a trivial matter. Halduron patrols the Amani border almost constantly, and Rommath is searching for a cure for the Wretched in collaboration with the Priests of Sunstrider island. Liadrin has a very active role in ensuring the safety of the Sunwell, and Veline leads most of the assaults against the Scourge in the Ghostlands. I am the only one assigned outside of Quel'Thalas at the moment, the people needed my support here, and the almost constant presence of at least one council member, placates Garosh, if only a little.", Thalia explained.

"This is all quite fascinating. Perhaps I should adopt your methods and enforce it upon my nobles. I can't wait to see the look on their faces, when I inform them that they will have to earn their keep from now on.", Varian laughed, and Thalia followed suit.

"After our king died and our kingdom and the Sunwell were destroyed, we were left with nothing. We lost everything almost overnight. When the dust settled and we slowly started to rebuild our home, we sat down and tried to figure out what went wrong. What happened? Was there something that we could have done to prevent this disaster? We looked to our prince for an answer in the beginning. But he was so devastated, so angry, so depressed. And the worse part of all, he was surrounded by the surviving nobles who had absolutely no clue on how to fix the situation. They had no intention of sticking around to help rebuilt. They preferred to run off and "look for a cure". They convinced him that it was the right course of action. Anything that didn't involve them sticking around and getting their hands dirty. And that wasn't all. Those old coots that surrounded the late king for over a thousand years, were the ones who convinced Anasterian that the Scourge posed no threat for Quel'Thalas, our military and our enchanted forests were going to protect us, and the danger to Lordaeron was not our concern, since we repaid our dept to them during the first and second wars. The nobles were the reason why our king only sent a small regiment of Rangers to Stratholme to assist Arthas. I was so embarrassed back then. I promised him that I will come back with loads of support from my king, and appeared with two dozen Rangers lead by Halduron, and only one Mage, Rommath. But he was understanding, at least towards me and my company. He took his wrath out on Anasterian and his nobles, when he returned from Northrend as a Death Knight. So we decided that we will do away with the whole nobles system. Not that there were many left anymore. From that moment onward, everyone pulled their weight. Even them. We had a kingdom we needed to rebuild and a population to regrow", Thalia sighed, thinking about how different things would have turned out, if everyone took the Scourge threat more seriously back then.

"And you did well, at least in the rebuilding of your kingdom part. I have no in formation about the increase in your population. Have there been many births since the Scourge?", Varian was curious as to how have the Blood Elves wrestled that particular problem.

"Not as many as we hoped, but more babies are born with each passing year.", Thalia was becoming a tad uncomfortable discussing this subject with the Human king. She really did not want to go into details about the programs and the techniques they had convinced the population to follow in order to increase the population. Neither did she want to tell Varian about her own contribution to the Blood Elven gene pool. Varian sensed her discomfort, and chose not to ask any further questions in that matter.

"You said that you have spent time with the Shado-Pan. How did that happen? Taran'Zhu doesn't like us at all, Horde and Alliance alike. He blames us for the Sha situation, and rightly so.", he decided to change the subject.

"Oh, he changed his mind after we saved his monastery and himself from the Sha that were possessing them.", Thalia was relieved that Varian changed the subject.

In the weeks that followed during the negotiations, the Human king and the Elven Priestess, spent quite some time discussing the ways of the Monk. Until the Divine Bell incident. Thalia run to Varian and assured him, that the Sindorei had no idea about the theft and had very little information about how it came to Garosh's possession, and who was involved in the theft. She even offered to take a truth serum. Varian declined, but both Thalia and Shaw insisted. Not only Thalia took the serum, but also allowed a Mage to perform a truth spell on her, and a Gnome Engineer to hook her fingers with wires connected to a machine, that somehow detected lies. She passed with flying colors. Varian was pleased by that, and impressed by Thalia's willingness to undergo so many procedures, just to assure him that she and her people were innocent. He dismissed everyone, and sat with the Priestess in his office. After a pleasant afternoon of tea and refreshments, Varian informed Thalia, that since all parties were satisfied, the only thing left to do was meet with Lor'themar and officially accept him and the Elves back to the Alliance. Thalia was overjoyed, her people will not be dying pointlessly in Pandaria anymore. The king informed her that only a token force will suffice, since the Elves had agreed to provide him with all the intelligence that he needed, and all that they would be required to do during the campaign was provide advice. Varian was very pleased as well, because not only did he bring a very valuable ally into his faction who will be providing intelligence, resources and trade goods, but if things went well, Thalia will be coming back to Stormwind with him as the Sindorei ambassador, and he would finally have someone other than his son and Genn Greymane, to hold a pleasant and intelligent conversation with. She may even teach him some of the Monk moves she learned with the Shado-Pan. They'll get to know each other even better and grow much closer. 'Who knows? Maybe my luck with the fairer sex is about to turn.', he mused. He expected Thalia back within the hour. Lor'themar will be with her this time. He was going to ask him to appoint Thalia as the ambassador. But Lor'themar never came. He couldn't. Only Thalia did, covered in blood.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The character Special Agent David Mulder comes from the X-Files, of course. This particular character comes from one of my unpublished stories about a Blood Elf Assassin infiltrating Stormwind to assassinate Onyxia. I waas inspired by a video in you tube, "Attack on Stormwind", I think was the title. And in my story, the Blood Elf Assassin is Valeera Sanguinar...hehe...


	3. Shindu Falanah

Shindu Falanah...

"Thalia, by the Light!", the king exclaimed as soon as he saw her, forgetting all about etiquette and calling her by her given name. He crossed the room in two large strides, and grabbed her shoulders, concerned. "Where are you hurt, who did this to you? Was it Hellscream? **I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"** , he roared. Thalia shook her head. He could see that she's been crying.

"No, King Wrynn. It's not my blood. I'm not hurt at all. This is the blood of my brothers and sisters. At least those who managed to escape. So many were left behind. So many died, and there are so precious few of us left.", her voice broke, but she kept her composure. "I'm surprised that you haven't been informed yet. It appears that the team that stole the Bell was comprised solely by Sindorei, and some Sunreavers were involved as well. We were informed that Hellscream threatened them that if they did not steal the Bell, their families would suffer, and the Sunreavers involved were relatives of the retrieval team.", Thalia cringed, waiting for Varian to explode. But he didn't.

"I understand that they had no choice in that matter. Even if they did, the rest of you are not to blame, since you and your leader had no idea about the theft and the involvement of a few Sindorei. Who attacked your people?", he asked.

"When Jaina Proudmoore discovered that the Sindorei were involved and some Sunreavers aided them, she went after them and Aethas Sunreaver. She demanded their immediate surrender. Aethas refused. He was not going to allow all his people to suffer because of the acts of a few. Jaina and her people attacked them. Two hundred Alliance affiliated Kirin Tor Magi, Rangers and Warriors against fifty Sunreavers. It was in the middle of the night. Most Sunreavers were dragged out of their beds, and thrown in the Violet Hold. Jaina did not stop there. She ordered the purge of all Horde members from Dalaran. The majority of the Horde inhabitants are Sindorei. Shop owners and Vendors. High Elves burst into their homes and dragged them out in their night cloths. They protested, refusing to leave Dalaran and were beaten up for it. Some of the males were murdered in cold blood for resisting arrest. Others died from their injuries. The Triumvirate received word about the purge, a few minutes after I came to you. They mounted an immediate rescue operation, led by Rommath. They broke into the Violet Hold, but only managed to free a handful, before Jaina and her goons arrived. My people gave as good as they got. But they were outnumbered, and forced to retreat, leaving the majority of our brethren behind. Most of those who manage to return were severely injured. It's their blood on my cloths and hands. I healed them. At least twenty Sindorei were murdered today. Dozens more were maimed. Over a hundred locked up in a high security prison that houses Azeroth's most dangerous criminals and monsters. There are children among them, Varian. Toddlers, babies. Innocent civilians. Why is the entire Sindorei population of Dalaran punished for the crimes of a few? Why didn't Jaina launch an investigation to discover the real culprits instead of lashing out against all of us? Why didn't she inform you?", Thalia was beside her self with grief, but she did not allow her self to break down before the king. The only slip of her composure was when she used the king's given name. Varian didn't mind.

"I am sorry about what your people went through today. I will order Jaina to come here at once. She will explain to me and the war Council her actions, and I will demand the immediate release of all the civilians. I can have the SI:7 investigate the involvement of your people in the theft, you can bring your own investigators as well. Jaina will answer for the onslaught she unleashed upon your kin today. I can have the Pandaren preside over the hearing to ensure fairness. She and those who partook in the purge, will be held accountable. And so will all the Sindorei who were involved in the theft. But only those. Before you cancel the negotiations, wait until I talk to Jaina. I can have Shaw escort you to my rooms, there is a bathing chamber there, you can wash the blood off you and a servant can bring you a new set of cloths. Stay there, I'll have the servants bring you tea to calm your nerves.", Varian was not worried that she will snoop around his things, there were no Alliance secrets hidden in there, just his cloths, armor and a couple of books about the great battles of Azeroth. Thalia nodded and muttered a thanks, while she followed him towards the door. Shaw was waiting outside, and raised an eyebrow at the Priestess' state.

"Shaw, Lady Lightcaster has just returned from a massacre, and is quite distraught. We need to take care of her. Escort her to my rooms, she is to use my bathing chamber. A servant should bring another set of cloths for her, and some tea. I will be in the War room.", Shaw nodded, and motioned at Thalia to follow him. Both flinched when they heard Varian roar at a Mage to create a portal so that his guardsmen could drag Jaina here by the hair. 'As if they'd be stupid enough to even try it. Even the king himself wouldn't dare.', Shaw chuckled inwardly. Thalia walked into the king's chambers. A servant followed behind her.

"Milady, the bathing chambers are through these doors. Please step in and remove all your cloths. We will dispose of them immediately, a new set is left there for you.", the girl led her through the double doors and showed her the sunken bathtub. It was filled with steaming water to the brim, white bubbles covered its surface, and it smelled wonderful. Thalia could not wait to sink in to it.

'Impressive, they are very efficient. There must have been a Mage with an invisibility spell in the corridor and took care of everything, the moment the king gave the order.', She smiled at the servant girl and thanked her. As soon as the girl left, Thalia removed all her cloths and sunk in the tub. The effect was instant. All the strain and tension was gone. She took the washcloth that was folded next to her, and started to scrub all the blood off her body. Her hair was washed with a bar of soft fragrant soap and she sunk her head under the surface to wash it off turning the water pink. She stood up and walked towards the far end of the tub. Three marble stairs brought her back to the surface level, leading to a smaller basin filled with clear hot water. She collected the water with a large pitcher, and rinsed the remaining soap from her body and hair. As soon as she was thoroughly rinsed, she grabbed a large fluffy white towel and dried her self up, a smaller one was wrapped around her hair. She found her new cloths, folded neatly on a bench and put them on. A hair brush was resting next to them, and she untangled her hair. The underclothes and robes were made out of soft white cotton, and felt nice against her skin. As soon as she stepped out to Varian's room, she found a tea set waiting for her on a tea table next to a comfortable arm chair by the window. Moments later, the maid walked in and went straight to the bathing chambers to tidy everything up and dispose of Thalia's bloody cloths. As soon as she left, another girl stepped into the room. Thalia's eyebrows shot up in surprise when she realized that the girl was not only Elven, but Sindorei. She was very young, an Elfling as a matter of fact, but her eyes showed maturity way beyond her years. Her shoulder length platinum blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, she had a nose stud, several ear piercings, and her attire did not leave much to the imagination. A red leather strap barely covered her large breasts, and she was certain that her black leather shorts only covered two thirds of her rear. She wore thigh high, black leather boots and a red woolen cloak reached her calves. Thalia would have thought that she was a cortizan, if she wasn't armed to the teeth.

"Valeera Sanguinar, I presume?", Thalia asked the girl in Thalassian. The girl smirked and nodded.

"Indeed, and you must be our Regent Lord's emissary. I'm afraid that I did not get the chance to catch your name, because Varian just wouldn't shut up about all of your other great attributes. I just had to see for my self and check out what has him all riled up. I can now see the reason why. You are indeed, now how did he put it? Ah, exquisite!", Valeera smirked again, while Thalia blushed, and felt embarrassed on Varian's behalf. But extremely flattered that the ruggedly handsome High King of the Alliance was attracted to her. She smiled at Valeera, and approached her.

"Don't you remember me, child? I used to read stories to you while you were curled up in my lap, clutching your stuffed murloc. You would fall asleep like that. It was the only way to get you to sleep back then, you were terrified that the Scourge will return and finish us off. Only a bedtime story in my lap would calm you down. That and a certain song. Do you remember it?", Thalia smiled again at the girl. Valeera frowned, but then her eyes grew wide and she nodded.

" It was 'Lament of the Highborn', and you are Thalia Lightcaster, the Priestess assigned to look after some of the orphans, after the Scourge came. You were so kind to us, like a second mother.", Valeera whispered.

"What happened to you, child? One minute you were out playing with the younger children, and then you were gone. I searched everywhere for you. And seven years later, I discover that you were in Kalimdor all along, with king Wrynn and a Night Elf, fighting at Dire Maul. What was a seventeen year old doing fighting in the Crimson Ring, Valeera? You were supposed to be safe at the Sunstrider island, ready to be initiated in our order, or start training with the Magisters, the Farstriders or the Blood Knights, and not endanger your self like that. You are Lord Sanguinar's and Lady Capernian's only child, you were supposed to be kept safe in Quel'Thalas while they were in Outland with our Prince, looking for a cure. Why did you leave?", Thalia was worried sick about her for years, until she discovered that Valeera returned to Stormwind with Varian, after Onyxia was defeated.

"I wanted to search for my parents, and I ended up in Kalimdor.", Valeera whispered.

"You were ten!", Thalia was certain that Valeera survived only out of shear dumb luck in one of the most volatile continent in Azeroth.

"I know it was stupid, but it seemed like a good idea back then. I regretted it dearly, when I found my self a prisoner in Orgrimmar. But thankfully, Varian was there to protect me. And Broll of course. Don't worry, Lady Thalia, I was never harmed or abuse in anyway by anyone. Many people took pity of me and gave me food and shelter. I followed a group of Rogues for a few years, before I landed in Kalimdor. They treated me well, never hurt or abused me and trained me in the ways of a Rogue. Unfortunately, while in Orgrimmar, I was caught stealing, and was sentenced to five years of slavery. But my master saw potential in me as a gladiator from the very first day, after I beat up an Orc twice my size to a pulp for stealing my loaf of bread, so he trained me in that art. I was paired with Varian and Broll, and you know the rest. In retrospect, I should have stayed with you and received a proper education. I may have been a Priestess like you now, and be spared witnessing all the Dire Maul horrors, but then again, I would not have met Varian and Broll, and the king of Stormwind would probably never had returned. He would have been killed, since he refused to fight, until he was forced to defend me.", Valeera gave Thalia the shorter and cleaner version of her adventures. She spared her the horrors that she, Varian and Broll were forced to slay, her mana addiction, and the havoc she wreaked in Stormwind, trying to kill Onyxia. She nearly laughed as she remembered Varian's reaction when she found him and Broll at Ironforge and told them what she did. He stared at her in disbelief, opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a fish, threw his hands up in the air, turned heal and walked away very fast. Two minutes later, a loud roar caused an avalanche outside of Ironforge, where Varian had run to so that he could scream away his frustration over his "baby Elven sister's" carelessness. Broll merely face palmed himself, and shook his head at her.

"Are you pleased with your life now, child?", Thalia asked the girl.

"Oh yes, I assure you that I am where I was always meant to be. Watching Varian's back, and serving as an SI:7, Stormwind Assassin. I met the love of my life, and we are having an awesome time together, training, protecting the kingdom and following the king around, all over Azeroth. What more could I ask?", Valeera smiled and sighed in contentment.

"I suppose that if you feel that you have found your true calling in life and are happy and content by it, then all that is left for me to say is that I am happy for you.", Thalia smiled and hugged the Rogue.

"Can I ask a favor of you, Lady Thalia?", Valeera asked with big puppy eyes.

"Of course, child. What is it?", Thalia wondered if Valeera wanted her to perform a confession on her.

"Could I sit by your lap, since I'm too big now to actually fit in it, while you tell me the story of the "Princess and the Murloc", and then sing the "Lament of the Highborn" for me?", she whispered.

"Ι would love to, sweetheart. Come, let's sit by the window.", Thalia led the young Rogue towards the seat where the maid had set up the tea for her. She sat on the chair, and Valeera sat on the carpeted floor next to her, resting her head on Thalia's lap, who begun telling the story that the Rogue so loved to hear when she was little. As soon as she was done, she started singing the song that begun as a lament ten thousand years ago, and became the Sindorei "national anthem", after Arthas destroyed Quel'Thalas. Kael'Thas was the first to sing the revised version at his father's funeral, replacing the Elves' racial name from Quel'dorei to Sindorei.

 _Anar'alah, Anar'alah, Belore_

 _Sindorei_

 _Shindu, falanah_

 _Sindorei_

 _Anar'alah...ah...ah_

 _Shindu Sindorei_

 _Shindu...falanah.._

 _Sindorei_

 _Anar'alah_

 _Belore_

 _Belore_

Little did she know, that Varian had walked in the room right before she started singing and stood there in awe, watching the Priestess sing Azeroth's most well known Elven song, while stroking Valeera's hair, whose head was on the priestess's lap, one hand under her head, while the other was wrapped around Thalia's knees. It was such a innocent scene, like watching a mother and her child in a tender moment. Who was this woman, really? To be able to reduce the fierce and powerful Valeera Sanguinar into a helpless child with a mere tender and loving touch, that require extraordinary powers, ones that he just didn't possess. And right after she, herself has just suffered a great tragedy. One that he was unable to alleviate the pain. He hated his job sometimes. All his power, all his extraordinary strength, all his might, and he finds himself unable to right a terrible wrong. He sighed. Hopping against hope that things just might turn alright for once, he approached the two Elven women. Sensing a large shadow looming over her, Thalia turned her head. She gave him a conspiratory smile and touched her nose with her index finger, making a silencing sign, pointing with her eyes at Valeera. The young Elf was fast asleep. Varian smiled and knelt beside the sleeping Elf. He gently picked her up and moved towards his bed. He motioned to Thalia to pull down the fluffy covers and placed Valeera on the mattress. He quietly removed her boots and weapons, while Thalia unbuckled her cloak and gently pulled it away from her body. She draped it over a chair, and Varian pulled the covers over the Rogue. He then walked towards Thalia and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Let's get back to my office, we need to talk.", he whispered in her ear. They returned to his office and Varian closed the door.

"How do you know Valeera?", he asked her.

"After Quel'Thalas was destroyed, many children became orphans overnight. Part of my new duties as a Priestess and a council member was to house and care for some of them. Valeera may not have been an orphan back then, but her parents chose to follow Prince Kael'Thas in his quest to look for a cure for our affliction and fight the Scourge in Lordaeron. So she was placed under my care along with five more children, after the Prince sent me back from Dalaran. But three months later, on the day that we received the news that the Prince and his entire company stepped through a portal for another world and were never seen again, she vanished from my care. And to my great shame, I was never able to find her ever again, until I heard that she resurfaced in Stormwind in your company, alive and well. And tonight I saw her again in the flesh. And she is happy. That's all I want from her. My promise to her parents is fulfilled.", Thalia smiled happy that a wayward child has found her way 'home" for once.

"Well, it's a small world after all. Looks like we have something in common. You used to look after Valeera when she was little, and I look after her now. Well...sort of. She 's supposed to look after me. Actually, we look after each other.", he corrected him self in the end. Thalia smiled.

"So how did it go? I would be lying if I told you that I did not hear a lot of yelling.", she had tried to continue her relaxation in the bathtub after the initial relief, but could not. Varian's shouts were only interrupted by Jaina's screeching. She couldn't make out the words, but she could tell that no pleasantries were exchanged between the two.

"It didn't go well at all I'm afraid. She took her sweet time to answer my immediate summons, she refused to acknowledged that she overstepped her authority as ruler of Dalaran when she tried to arrest every Blood Elf indiscriminately, maiming and killing those who resisted, violating thus the innocent until proven guilty law, and threw a fit when I ordered her to release the civilians and the children from the Violet Hold and allow them to return to Silvermoon, while the SI:7 and your agents launched an investigation. She didn't care that I was negotiating your return to the Alliance, she threw another fit, when I told her that. She screeched that no Horde members, former and current should ever be allowed to stand with the Alliance. And then, she teleported out. She has become quite unstable since Theramore was destroyed, I'm afraid. We are doing everything we can to help her, especially Kalecgos, but it's going be a very long and bumpy ride until her eventual recovery. But this setback should not dissuade you from joining the Alliance. I'm sure that in time, she will come around and listen to reason. She will be honor bound to release Alliance members. Go to Lor'themar, talk to him, I'm sure that her will listen to reason and come here. She will be forced to accept him and I will do everything in my power to make her see reason and take responsibility for her actions.", Varian urged Thalia to convince her Regent Lord to come to him. But Lor'themar would not listen. He was seething with rage, and his grief was burning his soul to the core.

"If he is incapable of asserting his authority over one single subordinate, one who arbitrarily pledged a neutral city-state to the Alliance and then proceeded to purge it from members of the opposite faction, then we have no reason to waste more of our time with him. We received a message from Vol'jin. He has finally recovered from his injuries, he's still in Pandaria and has requested our help. We are honor bound to help him, after his crucial role in defeating the Amani. If we cannot rely on the Alliance to help us, then we might as well assist Vol'jin in overthrowing Hellscream. Sylvanas and Baine decided to stand with him, and Thrall has finally decided to get off his green rear and do something about that warmongering idiot. Even the majority of the Goblins, have decided to stand up to him. This might work and the Horde may become the honorable faction that we swore the "Blood Oath" to. Go to Wrynn and inform him about my decision. He deserves that much for responding to our plea.", Lor'themar squeezed her shoulder and watched her as she activated the hearthstone Varian gave her a month ago for the last time. Varian was waiting for her at his usual spot. His light blue eyes locked with her fel green ones. The grim look on her face, said it all. He sighed.

"So he refused.", he whispered.

"I'm afraid so. He will never allow our home to become a member of a faction, where another member maimed, killed and imprisoned so many of our people. So long as Proudmoore leads the Kirin Tor, so long as Vereesa Windrunner is the Ranger General of Dalaran, so long as our people are all locked up in prison, while the Kirin Tor and the High Elves who partook in the purging of Dalaran roam free, we will never join the Alliance. I tried to change his mind. Halduron and Liadrin tried as well. But he, Veline and Rommath were against joining the Alliance after what happened. And as Regent Lord, Lor'themar's vote counts for two. So yes, we stay with the Horde and join Vol'jin and the rest of the leaders in the rebellion against Hellscream's tyranny. Light help us all.", Thalia concluded with a sad smile.

"Light help us all indeed. It's really a pity. I could have really used your peoples ingenuity and talents in this conflict. I would have loved to have you as an ambassador and liaison between our people. Your wisdom and counsel would have been greatly appreciated and invaluable. But fate has other plans installed for us. This is going to be a bloody conflict. Only this time, it wont be a Horde vs Alliance fight, but a Horde and Alliance vs the "True Horde". It won't be a picnic. Both factions will easily turn against each other, more often than engaging the real enemy. It happened before, it is bound to happen again. I just hope that the generals will exercise common sense and restrain, and focus at the task at hand, instead of succumbing to petty differences. I should know, I was the first who encouraged skirmishes between our factions during the Lich King campaign. But I have more sense now to put a stop to all of this. I just hope that your leaders will do the same as well", Varian sighed.

"I hope so too, King Wrynn. It would have been great if my people rejoined yours. And I would have loved becoming an ambassador. I believe that we would have worked really well together. Perhaps, when next we meet, most probably in battle, it not be against each other, but against a common enemy. Please give Valeera my regards and love.", she took his hand and opened his palm. He looked at her surprised. She gave him another sad smile and placed his hearthstone in it and closed it. "Here is your hearthstone, I can't return here again. Shorel'aran, King Varian!", her finger stroke gently the side of his closed fist. His index finger uncurled and copied her move.

"Farewell, Lady Thalia.", he whispered as he watched her activate her hearthstone, and disappeared. He sighed, 'So much for getting to know her better. Is it a curse, I wonder. Every time I become interested in a woman, the fates interfere, and she is taken away from my life. Alas, I am destined to spend my life alone, knowing only the love of my child. I guess I will have to wait until I pass on and reunite with my Tiffin in the afterlife. Shorel'aran indeed, sweet Priestess!'. He sat at his desk, and picked up the papers with the battle plans. 'Hello, old friends. Looks like you are all that I have left.'.

Thalia materialized at the Shrine of Two Moons. Her mission this time was different. Pull all the Sindorei from their current missions and send them all to meet either Vol'jin or Lor'themar back in Quel'Thalas, to debrief them on their next course of action. She summoned all the Sindorei Rogues and ordered them to gather as discretely as possible their people and take them as far away from Garosh as possible, so that they can officially join the rebel forces. Orgrimmar and the rest of the Horde lands were soon Sindorei free. Thalia, her self took the most dangerous assignment of all. She went to Domination Point and the Vale of Eternal Blossoms and helped her people escape right under Hellscream's nose. It was not a easy task. Garosh was watching her like a hawk, he hardly ever let her out of sight. She was under constant scrutiny, when he was not glaring at her, he would throw nasty comments at her about loyalty and honor. Or more correctly, the Blood Elves' lack of. It took everything she had to reassign her people as far away from him as possible, so that they could join the rebellion. And in the end she succeeded. They all made it safe to Vol'jin and Lor'themar. But not her. Garosh realized at the last moment that he was played like a fool, and all of the Sindorei were gone. Except for Thalia. He became furious and charged at her.

" **YOU HELPED THEM ESCAPE, YOU BITCH! IT WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG. YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TREACHERY DEARLY. I ALWAYS BELIEVED THAT ELVEN FEMALES CANNOT SURVIVE ORCISH ENDOWMENT, I WILL TEST THAT THEORY ON YOU, RIGHT AFTER I BEAT YOU TO A PULP.** ", he roared.

Thalia did not wait for him to get near her. She set her two Shadow fiends and three Mind Benders at him, while shooting constant "Vampiric Touch" and "Shadow Word Pain" spells at him and everyone who tried to intercept her, as she run out of the War room. She "Feared" every guard in front of her on her way out. There was no way that she could make it to the gates, she needed another escape route. The walls were too high, and jumping off them would be lethal. For someone who was not a Priest or a Mage that is. If she made it up there she could "Float" off it and land safely on the ground. "Shadowy Apparitions" left her body and hit Garosh and everyone stupid enough to try to get in her way. Her body was surrounded by "Shadow Orb ravens", but she did not want to stop, turn around and cast them at Garosh with a "Devouring Plague", lest he could catch up to her and cleave her with Gorehowl. She will chance that when she was out in the open. Arrows and spears were flying at her and bouncing off shield. The same type of shield that gave her the supernatural speed to escape Garosh and his cronies. Her "Angelic Feathers" spell provided her with even more speed. She did not stop running towards the ramp of the wall casting her "Vampiric Touch" and "Shadow Word Pain" spells constantly at Garosh and everyone who tried to catch her. A "Vampiric Embrace" kept her safe, siphoning the health and energy out of all of her enemies. She "Feared" all the guards close to and on the rump and run up. She turned around and saw Garosh at the foot of the ramp. Everyone else was far behind him. With a typical Blood Elven smirk, she casted all of her "Shadow Orbs" at him in a "Devouring Plague" and with a "Mind Flay", she dropped him on his brown rear. The "Insanity" formed by the combination of the three spells, caused him to scream from the pain and fear.

" **YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL, HELLSCREAM!",** she taunted him in a very loud drawl, and turned around laughing. It was a steep drop to the ground.

"Light help me!", she prayed, and jumped. She casted her "Float" spell, while trying to summon her Bronze Drake. Alas, an arrow pierced her thigh the moment she landed on her Drake. Another one pierced her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and flew her forward and high up in the air. She was losing a lot of blood, but she did not have the time to stop and heal her wounds properly. She casted a few "Flash Heals", and pressed on. She needed to get to Vol'jin. She whispered his name to the Drake before she lost consciousness, hoping that the beast understood her well enough to deliver her to him safely.

Varian could not believe the report he just heard. Valeera had infiltrated Domination Point and was Shadowing Garosh for over a week. She witnessed the entire scene unfold right before her very eyes. She could not interfere, and reveal herself, thus jeopardizing the mission Varian entrusted her with. Too many souls were at stake from both factions. Her heart stopped as Garosh charged at Thalia with Gorehowl. But was relieved to see how well Thalia was able to defend herself. She would never survive a head on attack with Garosh, not while he was surrounded by all of his cronies. She was wise enough to flee. And all her spells were extremelly powerful, and managed to slow Garosh and his cronies enough, for her to escape them. She was overjoyed when Thalia made it up the ramp, and laughed at the spell that had Garosh falling on his rear and Thalia's taunting. But she was filled with worry again when she was shot by two arrows as she flew north to Vol'jin's safe heaven. She saw how Thalia lost consiousness, and fainted on her drake's large body and long neck, as she faded into the disance.

" **THE ELVEN BITCH FAINTED, SHE'LL DROP OF HER DRAKE SOON. FIND HER BROKEN BODY AND BRING HER TO ME. I'LL FINISH HER OFF, IF SHE WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO SURVIVE!"** , Valeera heard Garosh roar.

She felt that she should inform Varian at once, perhaps he could launch a search and resque operation, to save her her life and ensure that she made it home safely. Varian ordered an immediate search for the wounded Priestess with the explicit instructions that she was to be treated as a friendly target and provided with any help she might need, even if she just wants to get to Vol'jin's or any other rebel Horde camp. He even led the serch party himself in the begining, but stopped after Shaw, the supreme comanders of his armies, and his advisors threw a fit about his safety. No one ever found her, but she was spotted two weeks later, next to Vol'jin and Lor'themar. Varian was relieved by that and continued on with his war planning.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Shindu Falanah, means "They are braking through" (we have failed). I chose this title because the Blood Elves failed to protect and rescue all of their kin from the purging of Dalaran, when Jaina and her cronies broke threw, and invaded the Sunreaver's Sanctuary, I repeat SANCTURY! You do not invade a sactuary and attack the other person, no matter what they did. If you do, you invoke Nemesis, and you get punished for violating a Divine law.


	4. The Exorcism of Garona Halforcen

**Author's Note:** Oh my God! I missed a whole paragraph when I posted this chapter and it probably didn't make sense how and why Varian went to Zangara. So sorry for the confusion. Here's the real chapter. XD

* * *

The Exorcism of Garona Halforcen

Stormwind City, Azeroth Prime, Present Day.

"Are you certain, Jaina? That doesn't sound like her at all. You took quite a few blows to the head, you must have confused her with someone else.", Varian tried to reason with the Mage.

"Oh for Light's sake, Varian. If you don't believe me, go ask Khadgar. He witnessed the whole thing. He was the one who actually saved me from her. He's at his tower in Zangara, probably interrogating Garona Halforcen.", Jaina was very annoyed with Varian's unwillingness to believe her. Varian's eyes grew large as saucers.

" **WHAT?** ", he roared. " **YOU MEAN THAT GARONA HAS BEEN CAPTURED AND IS UNDER KHADGAR'S CUSTODY?** ", Jaina rolled her eyes. 'It figures. Varian will only fixate on what concerns him personally, everyone else be damned'.

"Yes, Varian. That Elven whore captured her, and brought her to him. Garona attempted to assassinate Khadgar earlier. She stabbed him with a dagger infused with fel energy. That is a poison to everyone who is not a demon, or Illidan Stormrage. We used the dagger to create an antidote for him. That was when I got into an argument with that piece of trash, she called me all sort of names under the sun, and then beat me up.", Jaina tried to convince Varian that she was the victim, but the Warrior king was not listening to her anymore. All he heard was Garona and Zangara, and that was good enough for him. He started to walk towards the door.

"Anduin, stay with Jaina at all times. Comfort her and provide her all your Priestly support. I need to go to Draenor right now. Guardsmen! Arrange for an escort, and bring me a Mage to create a portal for me now. I am going to Draenor.", he returned to the throne room to wait for the Mage.

"Ah, aunt Jaina, Father sent a message to Kalec at Dalaran to inform him about your attack, but there was no answer. He could not find him anywhere. That is why he is not here.", Anduin explained to Jaina her lover's absence from her ordeal. Jaina smiled, and shook her head.

"It's alright, Anduin. He's not in Dalaran at the moment. He is investigating the Nexus. It is very hard to find him there. Unless he wants to be found.", just then, a high ranking Priestess walked into the room. She bowed at Anduin and addressed Jaina.

"My Lady, forgive the intrusion, but I have some very interesting and hopefully happy news. There was a magical barrier placed around your abdomen. At first, it was impossible for me to breach it. However, I was able to do so now right now. It appears that you are two months pregnant with a boy. The barrier protected the baby from the beating, and both of you are doing fine!", she smiled and proceeded to take her vitals. Both Jaina and Anduin were shocked.

"How is this possible? How can she be pregnant by a Dragon? And how come I was not able to detect the barrier?", Anduin could not believe that he had missed something like that.

"A barrier like that is very hard to detect, unless you are very experienced, your Highness. You will be able to detect these type of barriers in time. As for your other question, yes, Humans and Dragons can indeed crossbreed, because Draconian magic is very powerful. And let's not forget that Prince Edmond, Princess Calia Menethil's son was sired by Deathwing him self.", the Priestess explained to the Prince, then bowed and left.

"Well that's a shocker. I suppose, I will have to contact him immediately and have him come here so that he can hear the great news. Looks like Lorena is going to have a half Dragon baby brother. It's only fitting that she will have a half blood brother, since she is a half blood herself.", she smiled happily.

"Are you ever going to inform her and the Blood Elves that she is Kael'Thas' daughter and heir to the throne of Quel'Thalas?", Anduin asked.

"No. As far as those mana junkies are concerned, the Sunstrider dynasty died with Kael, and as far as Lorena is concerned, her father was a young High Elven Mage apprentice, Lavrentis Dawnweaver, who died defending Dalaran from the Scourge. I charmed the records, so that his name appears in them. And whenever I mention his name to anybody, a faint image of a gorgeous High Elven apprentice with wheat blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, pops into their head. It was such a pity that all of his pictures were burned when Dalaran was destroyed. I just thank the light that she was in Dalaran when Theramore was destroyed.", Anduin merely shrugged and said no more. But he did promise himself that he will make sure that Lorena and Lor'themar discover the truth after Jaina passes away, whenever that may be.

* * *

Zangara, Draenor.

The hot, humid and rancid air hit Varian like a ton of bricks. 'What it this place? Why would Khadgar want to live here. He is truly mad!", he shook his head and headed towards the tower. A Kaldorei Warden in full uniform, stepped in front of him and bowed her head, when he approached the gate of the tower.

"High King Wrynn, welcome to Zangara. I am Warden Cordana Felsong, Arc Mage Khadgar's bodyguard. I am afraid that he is indisposed at the moment. Would you like it if one of the Magi created a portal for you to Lunarfal to spend the night? I am sure that the General would be delighted to offer her hospitality.", Cordana prayed that Varian would agree to that that arrangement. She may trust the Kaldorei Alliance General as far as she can throw her, but she knew that the Commander of Lunarfal was fiercely loyal to the High King and the Alliance and would never do anything to jeopardize Varian's safety, or compromise the Alliance in any way. Cordana's distrust of the Lunarfal Commander was based solely on the fact that she was a Kaldorei Mage, and Magi were highly distrusted in Kaldorei society, especially ones as powerful as her. In her mind, Illiaev Shadowstorm needed to be watched over very closely. She used to be a Priestess of Elune for a thousand years, and suddenly changed her specialization to Sorcery as soon as the Highborn were accepted back into Kaldorei society. She studied under them and became a very powerful sorceress in record time. Everyone was very impressed with her. How could they not, she was a protege after all, like all the golden eyed Kaldorei. And they hadn't have that many of those in the last ten thousand years. No one had shown such an aptitude in sorcery in eons. Not since...'No! Snap out of it Cordana. Focus on the task at hand. You need to get the High King as far away from Garona as possible. Halforcens and Wrynns don't mix well together at all. Backs get stabbed and hearts get ripped out. Your suspicions over Illiaev are your own. She hasn't given you any cause to suspect her of treason, other than her eye color and her magical aptitude. And her striking resemblance to two people I spent most of my adult life around. Long black hair, golden eyes and a face of an angel. And that's hardly enough to go on. She will keep the Warrior King safe and far away from here until Khadgar and the Horde General free Garona from Guldan', Alas, she only met Varian's scowl, as soon as she looked at the Warrior King's handsome face.

"No offense, Warden Felsong, but this is not a recreational visit. I know that Khadgar holds Garona Halforcen in custody here, and I fully intend to get in there and snuff the life out of her. You need to get out of my way now, before I have to forcefully remove you from my presence.', Varian growled at the Warden, giving her his most intimidating and menacing look. But Cordana was four thousand years old and has faced horrors much more terrifying than this "surly child". She looked at him straight in the eye and lifted her chin.

"With all do respect, your Majesty, this is an extremely dangerous place to be at the moment. The Arch Mage and the Horde General are attempting to exorcise Garona, and free her from Guldan's control. This is a very dangerous place to be at the moment. The situation is very volatile and unpredictable. Things can go south at any moment. Guldan is a very powerful Warlock, he commands powers beyond imagining, bestowed upon him by Archimonde himself. He has already murdered your own father in our timeline, Elune knows, what he will do, if he senses the High King of the Alliance within the proximity of Garona. You cannot be here. Please reconsider, and go to Lunarfal. It will be over by tomorrow we hope. Archmage Khadgar may be a very powerful sorcerer, and General Lightcaster's command of the Light could only be surpassed by Velen and the rest of the ancient Priests, but even their lives are in dire danger. You need to go for your own safety.", Cordana pleaded with the headstrong king. Varian rolled his eyes and grabbed Cordana by the waist, lifting her off the ground. He then turned around, and placed her gently back down.

"Guardsmen! Make sure that Warden Felsong does not get in my way again", he barked and moved forward, pushing the double gates open. The main floor was devoid of life, but he heard unworldly screams and growls coming from the basement of the tower. He run down the ramp. There, on the far side was a cell with a half Orcish girl in it. She was standing in the middle, leaning forward, each hand stretched back on either side of her and pulling on the chains that were restraining her. Her teeth were pulled back, she was growling and snarling at the Elf before her who was chanting prayers. Khadgar was nowhere to be seen. Garona was screaming profanities at the Priestess, threatening to maim, torture, and dismember her in a voice that was definitely not hers. Her hazel eyes were flashing red and she was foaming from the mouth. Her head shot up as soon as Varian appeared. A sadistic grin appeared on her face.

"Soooo...the mutt king has appeared. Come to me boy, come, so I can eliminate another Wrynn.", she hissed. Varian felt a chill creep up his spine. He was twelve again, at the throne room and Garona is crouched over his father's dead body, ripping his heart out. The Warrior king stumbled backwards, clutching his chest. It was hard to breath all of a sudden, and cold sweat drenched his back. His vision blurred, and he placed his palm on the wall to steady himself. 'Get a hold of your self Varian, that was twenty eight years ago, you are not a scared little boy anymore, you are Lo'Gosh, the ghost wolf, the Warrior King of Stormwind and the Supreme Military Commander of the Alliance. A possessed girl will not bring you down.', he growled and opened his eyes staring right at the face of his childhood nightmare.

"I am not afraid of you", he snarled at the girl.

"Really? You are one step away from curling into a fetal position and rocking back and forth, while sucking your own thumb, scared little pup.", Guldan's voice came out of Garona's mouth.

"Come forth, coward. Leave the girl and come face me yourself. Stop hiding behind others.", Varian taunted him as he pulled Shalamayne from his back. Thalia turned and looked at the Alliance king and frowned.

"King Wrynn, what are you doing here? You should leave, it's very dangerous.", she chastised him.

"I'm not going anywhere, General Lightcaster. It's high time I settle this once and for all. Guldan was responsible for my father's death and the destruction of my city. If I can't punish the Guldan from Azeroth Prime, then I'll have to settle for this one. This ends today. But thank you for your concern.", he nodded at her with a slight smile. Thalia shook her head.

"Warriors!", she muttered, and turned her attention back at the possessed Rogue. She had to finish this fast, before someone gets seriously hurt. And since said someone is the High King of the Alliance, she would hate to have to explain to her Warchief, why the Supreme leader of the opposite faction, died while she was meddling with powers beyond reckoning, and thus starting another faction war. She was winning, Guldan was getting weaker by the moment, that was why he became more aggressive. Khadgar was very close to unlocking the powers of the Orb of Dominion, he should be descending the stairs any moment. She knew that she had him cornered, one more push, once Khadgar uses the Orb, and Garona will be free of Guldan once and for all! But Guldan still had a few more aces in his sleeve.

" _Thalia, my sweet, beautiful, Priestess, why did you leave me? You promised me that you never would no matter what. I never would have left you. Why?_ ", Thalia's blood froze in her veins. How many years has it been since she heard that voice? That beautiful, deep, baritone, cultured voice, with the distinct Lordaeron accent, that used to whisper sweet little nothings in her hair. She loved that voice, it made her feel so alive and happy, even though everything around her was collapsing. Because she knew that so long as she heard that voice, things will be alright again because he was around and he will fight tooth and nail to keep everyone from harm's way. But the owner of that wonderful voice, has long since died, and no filthy Warlock will defile it.

" **YOU ARE NOT ARTHAS, YOU FEL SUCKING FILTH!",** she roared andcasted another set of exorcising spells at Garona. 'So they did have a thing.', Varian realized as he watched Thalia wipe a single tear from her cheek. He felt sorry for the Elven Priestess. He was very familiar with the kind of pain and void a lover's death left in the heart of the surviving lover and he wished it upon no one.

"Guldan, you filthy coward, stop toying with us, and come out to fight your own battles!", Varian shouted at the Warlock.

" _Varian, my beloved, why did you listen to the nobbles and refused the Mason's Guild their rightful wages. Our son would have had a mother, I would have watched him grow up, we would have grown old together. Why, why did you let them kill me?_ ", Varian saw red when Guldan used his dead wife's voice.

" **DON'T YOU DARE BEFOUL MY WIFE'S MEMORY, YOU SCUM!"** , Varian roared, and moved towards the cell, but Thalia's hand on his wrist stopped him at his tracks.

"No, don't go near there. He is taunting us, so that we lose our temper and approach Garona. If we do that, it will give him the chance to attack and kill us. Stay behind me, please. This is not a fight won by the sword. Physical prowess means nothing in the spiritual plane. This is a battle against Light and Darkness.", she urged the king, who nodded and moved behind her again. Justthen, Khadgar run down the stairs.

"I've got it, I've got...I know what I have to do!", he shouted joyfully. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Varian.

"By the Light, Varian. What are you doing here? It's very dangerous. You should leave at once.", he told his friend. Varian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Forget it, Khadgar. I'm not going anywhere. Guldan killed my father through Garona. I'm here to see this through.", he informed the Mage and turned his attention at Thalia who was now glowing white and gold in her entirety as she casted spells and chanted the ritual.

"If you've got it, Khadgar, now's the time to use it!", the Priestess shouted over her head. Khadgar approached the cell.

"Yes, of course.", he said and started to chant words from a language neither Thalia nor Varian have ever heard before. A bright white light left the orb an engulfed Garona, lifting high up in the air. The Rogue let out a blood curling scream that echoed far beyond the confines of the tower.

" **DEMON, LEAVE THIS CHILD. THE POWER OF LIGHT COMPELS YOU!",** Thalia roared and a surge of Holy Magic left her outstretched hands and hit Garona, who was still suspended on the air, by an unseemly force. The Rogue started to convulse and a thick, vicious black liquid flew out f her mouth. Soon after it hit the floor outside the cell, it started to rise and move around, until it took the form of a demon. It was ugly and foul with the dimensions of a dreadlord, but black in color. It started to stalk forward towards Thalia.

"I am the demon within. And you will be the first whose soul I shall devour, Elven whore!", it hissed as it continued its approach. Thalia raised a shield over her, Varian and Khadgar.

"Come forth, foul demon. Face us and meet your doom.", Varian snarled and unsheathed Shalamayne. Khadgar casted the "Arcane Brilliance" buff spell on all three of them providing him and Thalia with extra spell power, and Varian with Critical Strike, while Thalia spoke the "Power Word Fortitude", boosting everyone's Stamina. Varian gave a "Battle Shout", and all three attacked the demon, their Attack Power having increased considerably. Thalia's role in this battle was double. Not only did she cast every Holy Magic Spell she knew on the demon, Light being a much more powerful force against demons than Shadow, but she also kept all of them shielded and healthy. Khadgar casted a barrage of Arcane spells on the creature, while Varian was hacking it into pieces. Soon there was nothing left of the demon, but its chest armor. A surge of power left the armor, knocking Thalia against the wall, and flying up Khadgar's tower. Cordana was standing on the last step leading on the main floor, when an unseen force entered her body. She shuddered and was almost knocked over, but she quickly recovered. She leaned against the wall and shook her head in confusion. Nobody saw that. The guardsmen were outside the Tower guarding it, while Varian was leaning over Thalia to determine if she was alright. Khadgar was busy opening the cell door to check on an unconsious Garona.

"Thalia, are you alright?", Varian whispered as he pulled her in his arms and stroke her face. She opened her eyes, and stared into his.

"Wow, you are truly gorgeous, and your eyes can make a girl turn into mush when you look at her that way.", she stroke his stubble and giggled, her concussion making her blurt things out and forgetting all restraint and self control. Varian chuckled, feeling very flattered and elated by the fact that Thalia found him attractive.

"Thank you Thalia, I am honored", he smiled, and hollered out to his guardsmen to send for a Healer to treat Thalia's concussion and have a look at Garona. Soon, a Dwarf Paladin run down and treated both females. Thalia tried to get up leaning heavily on Varian for support.

"Easy Thalia, you suffered a very nasty bump on your head. You should sit for a little while.", Varian tightened his hold on the Priestess, trying to pull her gently down, giving her some time to recover.

"But Garona. I need to check on her.", she weakly protested, enjoying the Warrior King's arms around her.

"The Paladin who healed you is taking care of her as we speak. He said that you need to rest for a few minutes, you just exorcised and demon and knocked against a wall by it. You need to recover before you take on the weight of the whole world on your shoulders again.", he chuckled.

"Oh very well, I'll rest for a few minutes. You are quite comfortable, King Wrynn.", she chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Call me Varian", he smiled at her.

"You are not angry that I beat Proudmoore to a pulp a month ago?", Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest, when she appeared half dead in my throne room, I wanted to rip the spine out of whoever did that to her. But when I calmed down a bit, I came to realize that Jaina's actions in Dalaran have angered a great number of people, it was bound to happen someday. She was never held accountable for the deaths of so may Sindorei, she never released the civilians, and refused to appear at the hearing presided by the Pandaren. I was very surprised that it was you who attacked her. You were always so calm and collected. To lose control like that and try to kill someone with your bare hands, your fury must have known no bounds back then. If she wants justice, then she can file a complaint directly to the Horde. My involvement ended when I ordered the Healers in my city to put her back together. She unleashed an unfair onslaught upon the Sindorei, thus ending any chance of you joining the Alliance, she disobeyed a direct order, when I demanded that she released the civilians and allow the SI:7 launch an investigation. And she refused to stand trial at Pandaria. So no, I no longer owe he any favors. She deserved what you gave her. As much as it pains me to say that about a beloved friend, she reaped what she sowed. I hope all this ends there. I also have some news for you. I received a very interesting report this morning. While Jaina was recovering in Storwind, a Sindorei raid group led by Aethas Sunreaver, not only broke in the Violet Hold and released all the Sindorei prisoners, but also hunted down and executed every single person who maimed and murdered the twenty Sindorei victims. Those who injured and abused your people back then, were the same culprits of the murders, so justice was served. As for Jaina, well, she is lucky that she is still alive. I know I shouldn't be saying all this. As the head of the Alliance, I should be ordering yours and all the raid members arrest, and demand from Vol'jin to extradite you all to me. But I am also a Warrior, and a King, and I always try to be fair and just and object to any form of injustice whether it's foreign or domestic. ", Varian shrugged.

"You are indeed a very fair king, Varian", Thalia smiled at the Human king. 'And probably still very pissed off at Proudwhore for ruining the negotiations between him and Lor. Jaina did disobey a direct order by not releasing our people, he must still resent that.', Thalia concluded. "I feel much better now, thank you, I can stand up. We need to determine the fate of Garona. I know that she harmed you the most, but you must remember that the Garona who murdered your father is worlds apart. This Garona never left Draenor, and both of them were mere pawns of Guldan. She should not be punished for his crimes. I would like to take her to my Garrison, my people and I will help her heal her wounds. After of course Khadgar has debriefed her with a truth spell about Guldan's plans and movements. What do you say, Varian? Are you willing to help a lost soul?". Varian frowned thinking about what Thalia has just suggested. Yes, he wants to rip the mongrel Rogue apart for the pain she caused her, but the Priestess was right. Garona was controlled by Guldan when she committed those crimes, and this was not even the same assassin. And he just boasted at Thalia that he values fairness above all else.

"Very well. I suppose that after Khadgar's debriefing, she is no more use to the Alliance. She can't be held accountable for crimes she did not commit, and she was Guldan's pupet all these years. Take her, you will probably help her more in Frostwall, than we will in Lunarfal.", he shrugged again, and helped Thalia stand up.

"Ulna!", Thalia shouted. A Forsaken Shadow Priestess run down the stairs.

"At your service, General", Ulna saluted Thalia.

"Please escort miss Halforcen at the Garrison , she is to be our guest. Find he a bank at the barracks, and give her a tour. See to her please, and make her feel comfortable. She has suffered a lot. Arrange for the healers to conduct a psychological evaluation for her and plan a program to help her. I will see to her as well as soon as I return to the Garrison.", she ordered her bodyguard.

"By your command, my Lady.", Ulna bowed her head to her Commander, and beckoned at Garona to follow her.

"Well now that that's done, how bout the three of us have some dinner and ale to celebrate our great victory over Guldan. He is far from defeated, but without his number one assassin, he will be considerably weakened.", Khadgar suggested.

"Excellent idea, do you have any objections, Thalia?", Varian asked the Horde General.

"None at all, I would love to have dinner with you two.", Thalia smiled.

"Excellent! Cordana, have the servants prepare dinner for us. I will give the King and the General a quick tour of the place, and we will be back in about an hour.", Khadgar told the Warden, oblivious to the fact that Cordana was barely able to speak right now. She merely gave him a sharp nod.

"Thalia, I know that you have been here many times before, but I felt that it would be rude if we left you here alone waiting for us. Why don't you lead the way my dear.", the Archmage motioned towards the door.

"Of course Khadgar.", Thalia smiled and walked out to the open, deciding to show Varian the portal that connected Zangara to the rest of Draenor. Before she could make it halfway to the portal, her feet were frozen to the ground. She looked around in surprise, and was shocked to see Jaina standing a few yards away to her left. Archmage Modera was standing next to her. Both women were staring at her in contempt. Before Varian and Khadgar were able to protest, an arcane domed barrier separated them and the rest of the world from the three women.

"You thought that you can get away from me that easily, Elven Whore? You will be the first to suffer my wrath, after you and your kin did to me and my people.", Jaina cackled and raised her hands in the air, ready to cast a spell, while Modera maintained the barrier.

"Oh, crap...", Thalia whispered, as a torrent of ice shards rained upon her.


End file.
